Adagio
by ZhenJian
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia] Yaoi/HunHan/Romance-Hurt/ T. Untuk seorang pianis muda, tampan, dan penuh semangat untuk bermain. Luhan lama menganggur. Sampai dia bekerja pada keluarga kaya. Sehun seorang pangeran mempesona yang jatuh terdorong oleh nada-nada menakjubkan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. RnR. Complete.
1. Pengantar

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Untuk seorang pianis muda dan tampan, Luhan lama menganggur. Tidak sampai dia mulai bekerja pada sebuah keluarga kaya, tidak lebih menjadi penghibur mereka.

Luhan meletakan kartu kecilnya di meja, dan wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata iba. Dia sudah mencari pekerjaan setiap hari bahkan hampir setiap jam. Memberikan kartunya pada orang-orang yang melihatnya dan melemparkannya masuk ke dalam saku mereka, atau tas jika mereka wanita. Kakinya menyeretnya ke bagian piano yang biasanya, entah menonton guru piano memainkan sebuah track atau menjelaskan murid barunya sebuah pelajaran. Tagihan berjatuhan di atas kepalanya, dan persediaan makanan berkurang. Dia menjadi miskin, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya. Satu hari dia terbangun oleh bunyi teleponnya, dan dia mengerutkan dahi, karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang pengangguran sepertinya. Lengannya dijulurkan ke arah meja di sisi tempat tidurnya, dan menekan tombol speaker setelah menerimanya. "Halo?" Suaranya kental dengan kantuk, dan setelah dia mendengar wanita dari pusat musik klasik menyapanya kembali dia membelalakan matanya. "Kau harus datang ke kota sekarang juga, aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu!"

o

o

o

 **x.w:**  
Adagio oleh inkills  
url: www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 946546 (hapus spasi)

 **Adagio**  
Dalam musik, kalimat adagio berarti bermain pelan. Jika sebuah simponi mempunyai gerakan adagio, pada bagian itu dimainkan dengan tempo pelan. (sumber: vocabulary. com)


	2. Bagian 1

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Setiap pagi, dia akan bangun kesiangan. Dan dia akan menggumamkan sebuah doa pendek, karena satu-satunya harapan baginya adalah pertolongan Tuhan. Sebuah kopi hangat merupakan sarapan sempurna untuknya dengan piring yang berisi muffin atau sepotong cheesecake yang akan memberikannya gula dosis besar dan tenaga. Dia akan berkeliling di kota dan mengatur agar mengunjungi pusat musik klasik terdekat dua kali setiap hari, ingin tahu jika seseorang memanggil untuk meminta seorang guru pribadi; mengetahui bahwa keluarga kaya akan menyediakan itu bagi anak mereka. Tapi seperti biasa;

Luhan meletakan kartu kecilnya di meja, dan wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata iba. Dia sudah mencari pekerjaan setiap hari bahkan hampir setiap jam. Memberikan kartunya pada orang-orang yang melihatnya dan melemparkannya masuk ke dalam saku mereka, atau tas jika mereka wanita. Kakinya menyeretnya ke bagian piano yang biasanya, entah menonton guru piano memainkan sebuah karya atau menjelaskan murid barunya sebuah pelajaran. Tagihan berjatuhan di atas kepalanya, dan persediaan makanan berkurang. Dia menjadi miskin, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya. Satu hari dia terbangun oleh bunyi teleponnya, dan dia mengerutkan dahi, karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang pengangguran sepertinya. Lengannya dijulurkan ke arah meja di sisi tempat tidurnya, dan menekan tombol speaker setelah menerimanya. "Halo?" Suaranya kental dengan kantuk, dan setelah dia mendengar wanita dari pusat musik klasik menyapanya kembali dia membelalakan matanya. "Kau harus datang ke kota sekarang juga, aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu!"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya membutuhkan lima menit untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan tas punggunya serta merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sekaligus. Kakinya lalu membawanya menuju pusat setelah menggosok giginya dengan cepat, saat wanita itu berseri-seri ketika akhirnya ia melihatnya datang. "Di sana kau, selamat pagi!" Wanita itu membuat tepukan lembut dengan tangannya sekali, memandangi anak laki-laki yang sekarang terengah dengan rambut emas yang berantakan di depannya. "Oh ya ampun, silakan duduk! Aku pasti sudah membuatmu terburu-buru," Luhan duduk, dan dia membawakannya segelas kopi, dan selembar kertas dengan sebuah alamat tertulis di sana. Dia berbisik, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan panggilan dari Mrs. Oh, ia meminta seorang yang sangat berbakat dan pianis ahli untuk berkerja padanya! Dan aku sudah memberikannya namamu!" Untuk sesaat, anak laki-laki itu bisa merasakan hatinya tenggelam, dalam kegemparan dan kegembiraan. Dia langsung berdiri dan hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya ke lantai, "Benarkah, sungguh?!" wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya, membuatnya duduk sekali lagi. "Ia akan berada di sana melihatmu memainkan sebuah lembaran di depannya, kau tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini! Dan lagi pula, gaji bulanannya untukmu tidak akan sedikit." Kedua mata Luhan melebar, tidak bisa percaya bahwa dari pada mendapatkan perkerjaan yang dia inginkan, sebagai pengajar pribadi. Dia akan berkerja untuk sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya, menjadi penghibur mereka. Dan Luhan tidak bisa meminta lebih.

Kira-kira, mendekati siang, dia menaiki taksi menuju mansion mereka, memakai setelan terbaik yang dia miliki dan menata rambutnya yang sekarang ini menutupi alis sempurnanya. Luhan keluar perlahan dari taksi dengan mulut ternganga atas betapa bagusnya mansion itu, dia merasa seperti kurcaci bahkan saat dia berdiri jauh dari pintu masuknya, mansion itu terlihat besar. Sangat besar.

"Si pianis?" Seorang pelayan bertanya, dan Luhan dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya. "Silakan, lewat sini." Dia dibawa mendekat, dan semakin dekat ke pintu masuk yang besar sampai dia masuk ke dalam, pelayan itu terkekeh pelan karena mulutnya yang masih ternganga akan betapa hebatnya bangunan itu. Dia membawanya melewati lorong dan lainnya, dan terakhir berhenti selagi tangannya terjulur pada sebuah ruangan. Dia memberanikan diri melangkah dan masuk ke ruang teh, melihat seorang wanita duduk di salah satu sofa mengamati banyak kertas dengan memakai kacamata bacanya. Dia dengan cepat membungkuk, ketika dia mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Oh, kau pasti Luhan." Perutnya mengencang ketika dia tersenyum lembut padanya, menyambutnya di sebuah mansion besar yang dia tahu dia bahkan tidak sepatutnya bekerja di sana. Tetapi dia tersenyum kembali, membungkuk lagi beberapa kali. "Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, "Saya dua puluh tiga."

Wanita itu melengkungkan alis pada jawabannya, dan mengangkat kacamatanya yang melorot ke atas hidungnya sedikit. "Aku tidak mengira kau begitu muda," Dia tidak terlihat seperti tipe wanita yang jahat dan sombong, karena dia _sangat_ kaya. Dan Luhan dalam hati berterima kasih pada Tuhan akan hal itu. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pianis yang mungkin aku inginkan, dan aku sangat tidak berharap pada kekecewaan." Anak laki-laki itu mendongak, menggenggam tas punggungnya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik, Nyonya! Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda!"

Wanita itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang enak dipandang, dengan satu grand piano di tengahnya. Itu adalah jenis yang mahal, dan dia tersentak, terduduk di bangku seraya wanita itu memerintahkannya memainkan sesuatu. "Apa pun yang pendek." Jemarinya gemetar di atas tuts piano, dia mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan lembut dan sangat profesional, dia membuat nada indah dari tuts di bawah jemarinya. Dan dia melanjutkannya semenit penuh, sampai dia menyelesaikannya dengan senyuman dari bibirnya. Dia mendongak, bahkan sekarang tangannya lebih gemetar. "Sangat, sangat mengesankan." Dia bergumam, dan terlebih akan keberuntungannya dia membawanya kembali ke ruang teh, memberitahunya kapan untuk datang ke mansion dan kapan untuk pergi. Dia memberitahu tentang gaji bulanannya, dan Luhan tidak bisa percaya dia akan menerima uang sebanyak itu dalam sebulan, dia terkaget. "Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?" Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya yang bergetar memeluk tas punggungnya. "B-Bukan! Itu cukup! Hanya saja, saya sangat senang saya akan bekerja pada Anda, Nyonya." Menutupinya dengan baik, pada akhirnya dia membungkuk. "Bagus, kau akan mulai bekerja besok."

Luhan ditemani keluar dengan suara lembut yang mendaftarkan perintah untuknya, dan pikirannya tidak berhenti untuk mengulang sampai dia keluar dari taksi dan sampai di kota. Dia melompat kegirangan di dalam, dia akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dengan gaji bulanan yang baik. Dan juga untuk wanita di pusat yang mentraktirnya makan siang, sekarang memberitahunya banyak hal tentang keluarga Oh yang terkenal di antara keluarga kaya, dan bagaimana mereka mempunyai toko-toko yang dikenal dunia di bawah perusahaannya. Luhan berpikir bahwa doa bisunya di pagi hari benar-benar bekerja.

Pada pagi berikutnya Luhan mengambil beberapa detik untuk berpakaian bagus, dan seluruh paginya untuk mengulangi tugas di dalam kepalanya. Sampai kakinya menginjak ke mansion mewah itu sekali lagi hari kerjanya dimulai sekarang. Dia mendengar suara wanita itu dengan suaminya, suara pelan sepatu para pelayan yang berjalan kembali ke dapur dan suara detak jantungnya yang keras. Dia mengambil napas panjang, dan setelah dia meletakan lembarannya sendiri _Liebestraum_ dari Franz Liszt untuk permulaan. Dengan sukses, melodi lembut dan nada halus dari permainannya mengisi dinding-dinding mansion. Nadanya keras, mereka tidak menyebalkan dan tajam melainkan mereka sangat mudah untuk disukai. Ini adalah salah satu kesukaannya, dan dia memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati seraya jemari-jemari pucatnya menekan dengan sempurna tuts di bawah mereka. Setelah memainkan bagian akhir dari lembarannya dia mengakhiri permainannya dengan sedikit senyuman kepuasan, dan ujung matanya menyadari sebuah sosok di pintu.

Dia dengan cepat melihat ke arah samping dan senyumannya menghilang sedikit, seorang pria tinggi berdiri di pintu menyilangkan lengannya dengan kesombongan di wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam yang hampir membuat lubang pada dirinya. _"Mereka mempunyai seorang putra bernama Sehun, dan kau mungkin akan mengenalinya ketika bertemu dengannya."_ Suara wanita dari pusat terulang dalam pikirannya, dia bangun dengan cepat, membungkuk dalam dan berbisik lembut "Tuan." di bawah napasnya.

Lelaki itu masih menatapnya, bahkan tidak repot untuk memberitahu Luhan agar menegakkan dirinya tetapi Luhan tetap melakukannya. Dan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan dingin es yang menusuk menembusnya. "Jadi kau si pianis baru." Dia menyatakannya seperti sebuah fakta, dan Luhan membungkuk kecil, yang singkat. "Ya, saya, Tuan." Dia mendengar kekehan dingin, Luhan tiba-tiba mulai merasa gugup. "Kupikir kami berada di tempat yang terlalu tinggi untuk menawari seorang pemula," Oh, itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menjaga pandangannya ke lantai, bibirnya terbuka sedikit untuk membela dirinya sendiri, melupakan tentang fakta bahwa dia bisa saja dipecat. "Saya memainkan piano dengan cara yang berbeda namun spesial, itulah yang para guru katakan. Dan saya, Tuan, memainkannya dengan seluruh hati saya dan meletakan jiwa saya pada tuts-tuts ini, satu-satunya tujuan saya adalah untuk menyenangkan telinga Anda."

"Berapa umurmu?" Dia hampir menyela dan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap matanya, mereka masih menusuk, mereka masih sangat dingin kepadanya. Dan sekali lagi dia menundukan kepalanya dengan hormat. "Dua puluh tiga."

"Hanya lebih tua dariku dua tahun? Ini menggelikan!" Dia pergi dengan kekehan lain, dan ketakutan Luhan menjadi nyata, ketakutannya akan dibuang dari pekerjaannya dan tidak dihargai oleh orang kaya yang sombong.

Dia menghabiskan pagi itu di mansion, mengenal lebih para pelayan yang ternyata baik menyambutnya di mansion. Mereka menawarinya secangkir teh manis hangat, dan beberapa biskuit kecil dan mereka adalah biskuit terbaik yang pernah dia makan dalam hidupnya. Ada seorang pelayan bernama Kyungsoo, yang ternyata mendengar sebagian dari pembicaraannya di ruang piano. Dan Luhan sangat berterima kasih atas sarannya untuk tidak memasukan perkataan tuan muda ke dalam hati, "Karena nyonya yang memerintah di mansion, hanya dia yang bisa menyewa orang yang bekerja di sini dan memecat mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan tuan?"

"Dia lebih sering sibuk sepanjang waktu, tapi kau bisa melihatnya dengan nyonya di ruang teh sesekali." Jeongmin menjawab, dan Luhan pelan-pelan mengambil isapan terakhir tehnya sebelum meletakan cangkirnya di meja. "Nyonya memanggilmu di ruang makan." Seorang pelayan muncul dari dapur, dan Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri setelah meminta permisi. Dia membenarkan rambutnya, pakaiannya sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruang makan yang indah. "Oh, ini dia," Wanita itu memberikan senyuman tulus, seraya dia meluruskan badannya. Dan ketika Luhan melihat dari balik poninya dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sama duduk di sebelah orang tuanya di meja makan yang panjang, memberikannya ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya yang tak berekspresi. "Ini Luhan, pianis kita, dia muda tapi sangat berbakat, dia masih dua puluh tiga." Ia sangat baik, dan Luhan berterima kasih. Dia membungkuk, membalas senyumannya lembut. "Sebuah kehormatan untuk bekerja di sini." Dia adalah orang yang pemalu, dan kelembutan membuatnya lebih malu. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan pemilik dari perusahan terkenal dan kaya. "Kau sangat baik!" pujinya. Ia tersenyum lebih, dan sekarang menjulurkan lengannya ke pundak suaminya, ia memberikan pijatan lembut. "Mainkan kami sesuatu yang tenang, suamiku akan menyukainya untuk makan malam."

Dengan sebuah hormat, dia pergi dan menuju ke ruang piano. Dia mengambil lembaran _nocturnes_ dan meletakannya di rak piano, ujung jemarinya ditempatkan pada akor tertentu, sebelum dia memulai lembut dan semua romansa pada karya Chopin mengisi dinding-dinding mansion. Hampir tidak mungkin untuk percaya akan ketenangannya, dan hasrat Luhan untuk bermain piano ditambah di atasnya. Selama menit-menit yang panjang, dan seraya para pelayan mulai memasuki ruangan satu per satu dan menontonnya memainkan tuts-tuts yang mati-matian membuat melodi lembut untuk waktu yang lama, Luhan memainkannya tanpa celah dan membawa mereka hidup. Dan sampai bulan bersinar terang di langit dia memejamkan matanya.

Luhan mulai menyukai pekerjaannya di mansion, dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan para pelayan yang sangat baik. Gaji pertamanya membuatnya melompat selama satu setengah jam di apartemen kecilnya, itu memberikannya pakaian yang bagus yang mulai dia pakai di bulan berikutnya. Rupanya dia mulai menghindari makanan kaleng dan fokus pada makanan segar yang sekarang bisa dia beli dengan uang. Dan kolon bagus yang setidaknya beraroma enak di sebelah orang-orang di mansion.

Sekali lagi, di pagi yang baru, jari-jarinya menempatkan diri pada tuts-tuts yang sudah dia kenali, memainkan karya dari Mozart yang cocok di pagi hari yang segar. Dia menyukai setiap menit yang dia habiskan untuk bekerja, dan makanan kecil yang lezat yang diberikan oleh pelayan padanya. Pada akhir bagian dia mendongak hanya untuk bertemu dengan putera yang sama berdiri sekali lagi di pintu, sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, dan Luhan menyelesaikan lagu indahnya. "Mana perbedaan yang kau katakan padaku? Itu hampir sama seperti orang lain memainkan piano." Luhan tidak pernah diberitahu dia masih dasar, dan keinginannya tidak pernah kenal batas permainan tuts yang bisa membuat surga yang berbeda. Dia perlahan bangkit, membungkuk penuh hormat dan otaknya berpikir. _Jadi kau menantangku?._ Dia meluruskan badan sambil tersenyum, sebuah seringai bersembunyi saat matanya bersinar menatap kembali pada tatapan milik tuan muda. "Saya akan menunjukannya kepada Anda."

o

o

o


	3. Bagian 2

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana si pianis mengambil serius kata-katanya dan memulai sebuah tantangan, ketika dia memang bermaksud seperti itu. Si pianis lebih pintar dari yang dia bayangkan, dan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana ia dengan tekun menunjukan apa yang ia punya, Sehun menyukainya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk dibuat terkesan." Nadanya sendiri menakutinya, jika dia terkesan dikesempatan berikutnya dia akan berpikir Luhan bermain dengan sebuah hasrat, dan Luhan bertekad untuk membuktikannya.

Untuk makan malam, dia ingin mengakhiri hari itu dengan sebuah potongan dari Beethoven, dan keindahan yang ditegaskan dalam melodi _Minuet in G_ mengisi tembok-tembok Mansion. Mereka sampai ke ruang makan, di mana Sehun duduk tenang dan makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia memainkannya dengan senyuman, karena ini adalah salah satu kesukaanya untuk dimainkan. Menekan tuts dengan lembut, dengan seluruh hatinya, dan setiap jengkal dari hasratnya. Dia ingin membuat Sehun merasakan kecintaanya untuk bermain, kecintaanya untuk mempertunjukan sonata indah ini. Dia tidak pernah diberitahu dia bermain piano seperti kebanyakan orang lain, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berpikir dia masih dasar.

Luhan tidak pernah kuatir akan dipecat, karena dia diberitahu hanya si wanita yang mampu memecatnya, dan ia dengan jelas jatuh hati dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia bermain dengan ketulusan hati, tetapi sepertinya seseorang tidak merasakan itu dan dia hanya bermaksud untuk membuktikannya. Dia dipanggil di lain hari ke ruang teh setelah wanita itu selesai makan malam, sekarang dia sedang memeriksa beberapa kertas di tangannya dan menurunkan kacamatanya ketika Luhan datang. "Terima kasih atas lagu indahnya." Luhan tersenyum penuh bahagia, "Itu tugasku untuk menyenangkan telinga Anda, Nyonya." Dia pembicara yang manis, dan bahkan permainannya yang mengagumkan terlihat melalui perkataannya. Luhan membungkukan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih. "Aku membawamu kemari hanya untuk satu hal," katanya lebih seperti berbisik, walau pun tidak ada pelayan di sekitar, dan pintunya terbuka sedikit. "Waktu makan dengan keluargaku terasa hampa, mereka selalu diam dan walau pun kami akan mulai mengobrol, itu hanya soal pekerjaan, sampai putera kami menelan lidahnya dan memperlakukan acara makan keluarga seperti acara resmi," Dia mendongak, menyaksikan bagaimana ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik sebuah senyuman. "Aku berharap..jika hanya piano yang bisa memperbaiki ini, dan membuatnya lebih menyenangkan untuk makan bersama, aku akan lebih bahagia." Anak laki-laki itu menelan sisa saliva di mulutnya, seraya kalimat-kalimat itu menyerap dalam dirinya, "Aku masih berharap dengan bantuan piano, kami bisa menjadi lebih akrab dari ini sebagai keluarga,"

Kata-katanya terulang di kepalanya untuk berjam-jam, selama sepenuh waktu dia sampai ke apartemennya dan meletakan kepalanya di bantal. Luhan pikir alasan dia dibawa ke mansion lebih dalam daripada menghibur beberapa telinga. Karena itu Luhan lebih memperhatikan lagunya, dan dia seharusnya memilihnya dengan lebih bijak. Dan untuk memberikannya waktu dalam memilih dia pergi ke mansion lebih awal terutama ke ruang piano, membawa beberapa lembaran di tangannya dengan dua alis yang bertaut. Dia melewatkan sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya selama satu menit penuh, melihat bagaimana frustasinya Luhan memilih lagu untuk dimainkan.

Tapi yang mengenai telinganya lebih indah dari yang dia bayangkan, berpikir bahwa frustasi Luhan setimpal. Sehun menjadi jatuh cinta pada melodi hebat itu, nada sempurna yang dibuat oleh jari-jari Luhan. Dia akan terpikat, dengan setiap nada yang Luhan mainkan dan membuat surga dalam yang indah dimana telinganya dapat saksikan. Dia bisa merasakan penurunan dan kenaikan dari nada-nadanya, keindahan di balik melodinya dan yang terpenting, hasrat Luhan yang menciptakan mereka. Dia mencoba untuk berlari menjauh, bersembunyi dari musik khayalan ini mencapai telinganya. Dia mencari pelarian, membawa seorang gadis sekali dalam beberapa waktu ke mansion untuk mendengarnya mendesah, untuk mendengarnya meneriaki namanya daripada lagu-lagu piano yang membuat air matanya jatuh dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Suatu hari untuk makan malam, dia duduk di sana di ruang makan, dan nada dari _Nocturne_ oleh Debussy mencapai telinganya dengan jelas, mereka sangat keras, mereka menyebalkan, dan mereka sangat hebat. Sehun menyaksikan lubang yang berbahaya yang bisa saja dia terjatuh masuk karena suara piano yang tak henti-hentinya, dan dia tak pernah tahu jalan keluar.

Satu kali, pada larut malam ketika nyonya dan tuan tidak di rumah, sedangkan Luhan merasa harus mempertunjukan pekerjaannya. Dia ingin memainkan potongan pendek untuk Sehun, mungkin untuk para pelayan juga, dan untuk bulan di langit. Tapi dia dihentikan oleh suara perempuan yang keras, sebuah teriakan atas nama Sehun dengan cara yang sudah jelas dia tahu. Harapannya pupus, dia menutup tuts piano dengan papan penutup, bangun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk pergi. Setelah menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dengan cepat.

Dia bertemu dengan kedua mata yang sangat ingin dia hindari, satu yang tidak pernah menghargai semangatnya dalam bermain, walau pun mereka menghargai itu dan pemilik mereka tidak mau repot untuk mengatakannya. Lembarannya berjatuhan setelah dia mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan dia meminta maaf, mengambil mereka dari lantai setelah bertabrakan dengan tuan muda. Selama Sehun tetap berdiri, ia melihat bagaimana si pianis menundukan kepalanya untuk minta maaf. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya supaya dia tidak terlambat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. "Apakah _Träumerei_ bagus untuk sebuah pagi?" Sang pianis melebarkan matanya sedikit, dan sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. Träumerei adalah satu dari potongan yang paling romantis yang pernah dibuat, dia tidak pernah berpikir selera Sehun pada sonata akan sebagus ini. "Sangat." Dia bersemangat untuk memainkannya, dia tidak pernah membuang semenit pun untuk meninggalkannya tergantung.

Dia sedang duduk di bangku pada malam hari, setelah memakan makanan enak dengan pelayan, dia memilih lagu yang indah dan menambahkannya dengan romansa yang dibawanya. Di ruang makan Sehun bisa merasakan melodi tak terbayangkan dari _Rêverie_ mencapai telinganya, dan ia terlambat, sangat lambat menjadi jatuh cinta akan melodi ini, dan pada nada-nada yang menari di udara. Ia tidak bisa percaya betapa salahnya dan tersesatnya ia dulu, ia terjebak dalam kepalanya, terbutakan oleh kesombongan. Hari berikutnya ia akan memimpikan mereka, dan pada hari ketiga ia akan menunggu dengan sabar untuk acara makan agar mendengar lebih banyak sonata hebat yang akan Luhan mainkan.

Sang pianis terkejut oleh sosok yang memasuki ruang piano setelah bermain beberapa saat, melihatnya mengambil lembarannya dari rak piano dan menata barang-barangnya ke dalam tas untuk pergi, dia dihentikan, "Mainkan untukku sesuatu yang cepat." Sehun berkata tidak dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya, tapi Luhan tidak menolak, dia tidak pernah menolak untuk memainkan piano. Setelah beberapa saat, dan membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menentukan sebuah potongan dalam pikirannya, dia mulai bermain tanpa lembar khusus di depannya. Jari-jarinya memainkan nada dengan sempurna, ujung matanya melihat cara Sehun berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Dia menuruti permintaan tuan muda tanpa mengeluh, mendapat seringaian kecil darinya dan Luhan tersenyum. "Kau menang," aku Sehun. "Aku bisa merasakan kau berbeda."

Dia bersender pada grand piano emas di tengah-tengah ruangan, melihat mata berkelip Luhan pada akhirnya Sehun bisa merasakan caranya yang unik dan semangatnya untuk bermain. "Terima kasih, aku sangat senang akhirnya kamu bisa merasakannya." Suaranya selembut melodi yang dia mainkan, dan matanya adalah dunia untuknya sendiri. Si pianis berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. "Bisakah aku pulang?" Sehun mengangguk, melihat Luhan memberikannya senyuman lembut dan melewatinya. Dia baru saja sampai di gerbang mansion, membuka dan melihat lagi isi tasnya yang kehilangan beberapa lembaran. Dia mengerang, dan sekali lagi kembali ke ruang piano di dalam mansion. Dia berhenti di pintu saat dia melihat Sehun terduduk di bangku, menekan sembarangan tuts piano. Ketika melihatnya si pianis tertawa kecil, mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih muda, dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan. "Bukan seperti itu," Dia duduk di sebelahnya di bangku, karena Sehun tak pelak sedang mencoba memainkan lagu yang sama yang Luhan mainkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Letakan jarimu di C, dan B dan E." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan, tapi anak yang lebih muda tetap kesulitan. "Di sini, dan di sini." Dia mengambil kedua tangan Sehun, meletakan tangan kecilnya di atas kedua tangan dan jemarinya, dia bisa merasakan mereka mulai bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. "Sekarang pelan-pelan," Nadanya terbentuk, tapi dalam versi yang lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Sehun, dan Luhan melihat dari ujung matanya. Dia melanjutkannya perlahan, menjaga tangannya pada tangan Sehun yang lebih besar di tuts piano, mengajari bagaimana memainkan sebuah lagu walau pun Sehun tidak begitu biasa memainkan piano. "Akhirnya," Luhan menekan beberapa tuts untuk menyelesaikan lagunya, tangannya tetap pada tangan Sehun yang gemetaran, sampai dia menarik tanganya sendiri dan bertemu pandang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun menarik tangannya kembali, berdeham karena malu. "Ini sangat sulit." Luhan tertawa, berdiri untuk mengambil lembarannya yang terlupakan. "Itu adalah lagu termudah," Bagaimana pun juga, dia mengerti. Memegang tasnya lebih dekat saat duduk di bangku sekali lagi. "Aku sangat senang kamu akhirnya mengakui perbedaan sonata yang aku mainkan setiap hari." Akunya dengan senyuman malu, matanya bergerak naik turun, pikirannya mengakui betapa tampannya anak laki-laki itu, dan dia tidak menyalahkan para gadis yang menerima tawarannya di tempat tidur. Dia tidak pernah mengkritiknya, ini adalah mansion keluarga Sehun dia bisa membawa siapa pun. Dan lagipula dia benar-benar seorang pangeran yang mempesona. "Walau pun kamu lama."

"Mungkin ketika akhirnya kamu memainkan hal yang bagus," Sehun mencoba menutupinya dengan baik, dengan sebuah batuk kecil, dan Luhan berseri. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu menyukai karya Debussy sebanyak itu!" Sehun melengkungkan alisnya pada pria yang disebutkan, "Siapa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan bibirnya. "Claude Debussy, dia adalah seorang komposer perancis yang terkenal! Aku terus memainkan karyanya belakangan ini!" Luhan mengharapkan sebuah reaksi, tapi semua yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Karyanya sangat indah dan sangat harmonis, dibandingkan romantika Chopin, karya Debussy menegaskan keindahan yang dalam!" Luhan meneruskan, menyatakan opininya pada beberapa karya pianis yang terdahulu, dan Sehun mendengarkan tanpa menyela, setidaknya dia terlihat seperti mendengarkan.

Karena mata berkelip itu sangat mengganggunya, dengan bulu mata yang cantik dan alis sempurna, hidungnya yang kecil... Terakhir, bibirnya yang mengundang untuk dicium, dia sangat teralihkan. "Dan Beethoven! Ya tuhan aku bisa sepanjang malam dengan Beethoven!" Sehun bisa melihat bintang-bintang berkelip di mata Luhan saat dia membicarakan hal yang disukai dan minati, dan Sehun sangat menghargainya. Dia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri terjatuh lebih dalam pada hasrat si pianis pada piano, karena dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat bersemangat akan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. "Oh, ini pasti sangat larut," Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya tersadar, dan Sehun kembali pada kenyataan. "Apa kamu ingin aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?" Sehun tidak sadar menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berdiri bersama pianis berambut emas, yang berpamitan dengan bungkukan dan langsung menuju ke pintu masuk utama. Dia sampai di gerbang, dan Sehun melihat dari salah satu jendela, menontonnya mempersiapkan sepedanya untuk pulang. Sehun memeriksa jam di dinding, dan sebelum dia sempat berpikir kakinya membawanya keluar mansion. "Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah dengan sepeda pada jam begini?" Luhan mengangguk, mendongak pada tuan muda yang mengeluarkan teleponnya dan menelpon. "Aku akan memanggil supirku untukmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan sepeda." Luhan melebarkan matanya, kepalanya memberikan gelengan menolak tanpa henti pada Sehun, yang menghiraukannya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa! Tidak usah! Apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh!"

Sehun berbalik, berbicara di teleponnya sebelum menutupnya dan dengan dingin memasukannya ke saku. "Kau tidak bisa pulang dengan sepeda di jam ini, ini sudah larut." Nada dinginnya kembali, dan Luhan menetapkan untuk pulang dengan sepedanya, karena benar-benar tidak perlu sebuah mobil. Tapi pada akhirnya dia di dorong ke limo dengan paksa, oleh tangan tuan mudanya sendiri, dia memberikan perintah pada supir untuk membawa Luhan pulang, dan sebelum Luhan bisa menghentikannya si supir mulai menjalankan mobil menjauh dari mansion.

Luhan mendorong pintu apartemennya terbuka, dengan sumpahan keras dia masuk dan melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya termanyun. Perutnya meraung lapar sebelum dia merengek karena frustasi. "Tapi ini jam satu pagi hari!"

Sang pianis berjalan ke mansion lebih awal di pagi hari, dia meletakan cangkir kopinya di sebelah dan memilih lembaran yang ingin dia mainkan. Jari-jarinya membuat melodi dari surga, dan sepasang mata yang menyukainya tidak pernah ketinggalan untuk melihatnya bermain di ruangan dengan penuh semangat. Dia berdiri setelah dirinya dipanggil, memasuki ruang teh yang sama untuk menemui si wanita. "Itu sangat indah, Luhan." Si pianis tersenyum, melihatnya menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit untuk menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama yang ia berikan. "Terima kasih, Nyonya." Dia terduduk, dan seraya nyonya terus melanjutkan. Dia diberitahu bahwa ia akan membuat sebuah pesta, hanya untuk teman dari keluarga terpandang mereka. Dan dia dengan alami mengesap kopinya, mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian untuk memilih lagu yang paling indah yang bisa dia pikirkan. "Dan juga aku percaya dengan pilihanmu, jadi pilihkan kami sesuatu yang cocok dengan pestanya." Dia mengangguk, saat telapak tangannya menghangat kebaikan dari cangkir kopi. "Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda, Nyonya!"

o

o

o

 **x.w:**

Baca pelan-pelan, banyak dari kalian yang belum terbiasa dengan tipe fanfiction seperti ini, antara narasi dengan percakapan yang menjadi satu paragraf. Dan double update ahh~ Karena sakit bawaan pikiran itu macam-macam, termasuk jadi kepikiran soal Dokter Oh dan suster Lu, (xiao wa nggak butuh rsu lagi tapi rsj).


	4. Bagian 3

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Luhan bergantung pada kopi yang akan Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya, karena dia terburu-buru. Dia hampir tidak bisa tidur saat malam karena hal soal pesta yang nyonya katakan padanya, dan dia susah payah untuk memilih sonata terbaik yang akan ia mainkan, Luhan kebingungan.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia pikir Mozart merupakan karya agung untuk pesta itu. Tetapi karya-karya lain menarik perhatiannya, dia melihat berbagai lembaran selama makan siang, saat para pelayan mengobrol tanpa henti pikirannya di tempat yang jauh. Dan walau pun dia masih bermain untuk keluarga itu dia bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun padanya beberapa kali, sampai anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan, terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya. Ia mulai berjalan di ruangan, mendengarkan permainan Luhan. Sampai si pianis memainkan bagian akhir, menyelesaikan lagunya dengan lembut dan mendongak untuk bertemu mata Sehun. Mereka bisa menunjukan bagaimana ia mengagumi semangat Luhan, dan bagaimana ia sangat terpikat dengan sonata indahnya. "Tadi sangat mengagumkan." Sehun berkomentar. "Terima kasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kamu masih bermain dengan semangat tanpa kehilangannya sedikit pun.. dan ini hampir tiga bulan," Luhan tersenyum lembut atas apa yang Sehun katakan, dan menundukan kepalanya, dengan lembut membelai tuts-tuts piano. "Dan aku suka bekerja di sini," Luhan hampir bergumam. "Aku suka datang kemari setiap pagi dan bermain tiga kali sehari untuk kalian." Sedikit senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Sehun, menyadari ia juga terlambat untuk berteman dengan pianis ini.

Melalui percakapan kecilnya dengan Luhan dia tahu bahwa Luhan selalu dipuji akan kemampuan pianonya, dia tahu ia menyukai tempat tidur hangat dan mandi busa. Sehun juga tahu bahwa Luhan seorang introvert, ia tidak peduli akan dunia luar sebanyak ia peduli pada pekerjaannya dan piano. Dan Luhan sebenarnya mendapati dirinya mempesona, yang mana Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya. Sehun seorang murid universitas, mengambil jurusan bisnis yang membosankan untuk meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya. Dia membencinya lebih dari apa pun. "Jika aku tidak mengambil bisnis aku tidak tahu apa yang aku ambil." Sehun mengaku, jari-jarinya memencet tuts serampangan sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Oh.. bisnis sedikit menekan, tapi menyenangkan untuk mempunyai sebuah kantor dan orang yang bekerja untukmu."

Luhan mendapati bahwa dia hanya berkomunikasi dengan nadanya, melodi-melodi yang dia ciptakan karena duduk di sebelah Sehun dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjawab, membuatnya tersadar bahwa sikap introvertnya yang telah membuat isolasi itu, dedikasi lebihnya pada pekerjaan dan sonata daripada dunia. Dan Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya terlambat untuk berteman dengan si pianis, lucu bagaimana canggungnya dia terlihat ketika dia tidak tahu untuk menjawab apa, dan _gigitan kecil di bibirnya_ yang dia lakukan kapan pun dia menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, berpikir bahwa itu tidaklah cukup. Tapi hanya piano yang membuat mereka lebih dekat, karena pada hari berikutnya ketika Sehun mengunjunginya, Luhan mulai merasa lebih nyaman di sekitarnya, menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah putera sombong seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Apa ibuku memberitahumu tentang pesta besok?"

Luhan mengangguk, tangannya memasukan kertas-kertas ke dalam tasnya. "Dua hari yang lalu," katanya dengan senyuman manis cerah yang mana Sehun mulai dibuat kecanduan, "Apa yang akan kamu mainkan?" Sehun terduduk di sebelahnya di bangku, dan Luhan mendesah, "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu.. aku sudah memilih beberapa tapi yang lainnya..." suaranya murung, dan Sehun berdengung berpikir. "Kau masih memiliki dua puluh empat jam," Sehun menghiburnya, sambil menekan sebuah tombol. Piano itu mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, dan dia menyeringai. Itu juga merupakan sebuah pianola, dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang matanya melebar dalam bingung. "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan dansa ini?" Ia terkejut, menatap tangan Sehun sebentar. Dan perlahan ia meletakan tangannya pada tangan yang terulur, berpikir bahwa akan kasar baginya jika meninggalkannya tergantung, melihat bagaimana dirinya ditarik berdiri dengan lembut dan dibawa ke tengah ruang piano membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya, saat satu lengan Sehun perlahan memeluk di sekitar pingangnya yang kecil, dan sisa tangan mereka di udara. Kaki-kaki mereka berdansa dengan sempurna, setiap ritme dengan setiap gerakan mereka itu seperti mereka dilahirkan untuk berdansa bersama. Dan Sehun menyeringai, "Ini sempurna," Dia berkomentar pada tariannya, karena Luhan hanya seorang pemula. Dia menggenggam tangan pianis itu lebih erat, membuat Luhan mengeluarkan erangan pelan yang lembut. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu melalui nada romantis indah yang piano mainkan untuk mereka. Ia bisa melihat kekaguman, apresiasi dan kehebatan berlebihan lewat mata Sehun. Dan Luhan hampir terjatuh pada lututnya, ia merasa lemah tiba-tiba; tapi kakinya tetap bergerak, kakinya berdansa bersama kaki Sehun dan tangannya tetap dalam genggamannya.

Sesaat setelah Sehun membawanya lebih dekat, memaksa tubuh mereka untuk bertemu Luhan merengek, dia menutup matanya sepenuhnya menyerah, kehangatan yang terus dia terima. Lalu dia gemetar, lagunya berkahir dan Sehun berhenti, Luhan bersumpah dia merasakan bibir tuan muda di rambutnya, sebelum dia menarik diri menjauh. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman erat yang Sehun berikan pada tangannya sewaktu mereka berdansa, dan tatapan dalam yang ia berikan padanya. Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan dingin. "Itu tadi hebat." Sehun berkata hampir berbisik, perlahan, dan Luhan menundukan kepalanya. "Benarkah?" Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, dengan jelas menunjukan seberapa gugupnya dia, dan dia perlahan menarik tangannya menjauh dari genggaman Sehun, membawanya mendekat untuk menggosok lengannya dengan gugup. "Ya, aku tidak tahu kamu sebaik itu." Sehun mengakui, melihat Luhan yang gugup, dan bagaimana dia berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman malu-malu. Dia mulai memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dan menempatkan talinya di bahu. Saat itu, setiap langkah yang Sehun ambil hanya membuatnya menjadi lebih dan lebih gugup. Sampai dia merasakan lengan yang sama memeluk pingangnya, dia terkejut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, rasa khawatir bisa terlihat dalam kedua matanya dan Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk, menggenggam tali tasnya lebih erat.

"Bukankah kamu akan pulang ke rumah? Tunggu sebentar," Dia mengeluarkan teleponnya, dengan cepat memanggil supir memerintahnya untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Yang mana membuat Luhan menghela napasnya, dan berjalan keluar dengan seorang putera dari keluarga kaya tempatnya bekerja. Dia melihat limo hitam, dan kali ini Sehun membawanya masuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan membiarkan supir itu menutup pintu untuk mereka, dia memundurkan lengannya, sekarang menatap pada pianis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan seraya mobil mulai bergerak Luhan menghela napasnya. "Oh, aku lupa menanyakannya padamu, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Luhan sebagai balasan melengkungkan kedua alisnya, memeluk tasnya lebih erat di perutnya dan dia menunjukan senyuman kecil untuk menyakinkan tuan mudanya. "Ada sebuuah restoran China di dekat apartemenku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Tuan muda memberikannya sebuat tatapan lama, sebelum ia melihat lurus ke depan, memerintah supirnya yang menurut dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "Bawa kami ke Atrio." Luhan bergumam dalam tanya, alisnya melengkung kebingungan saat Sehun hanya menyakinkannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Mereka sampai ke tempat yang sangat mewah, dan Luhan menelan salivanya, karena ketika dia melihatnya itu adalah sebuah restoran. Sehun membawanya masuk, dan dia menolak. "Aku katakan padamu ada sebuah restoran Cina di dekat apartemenku." Dia mengeluh pelan, "Tidak perlu seperti ini," Pada akhirnya, Sehun memeluk pinggangnya, memaksanya masuk dan berhenti ketika seorang karyawan datang untuk menyambut mereka dengan sebuah kalimat pelan, "Tuan,"

"Meja untuk dua orang." Sehun berbisik, dan Luhan menyadari bagaimana karyawan itu bertindak, dia terlihat seperti dia tahu siapa Sehun. Dan untuk Luhan yang duduk di mejanya, memeluk tasnya erat dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendesah, karena tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya sama sekali. "Silakan," kata tuan muda setelah membuka menunya untuk Luhan yang duduk di seberangnya. "pesan apa pun yang kamu mau."

Sebagai balasannya, pianis itu mengeluarkan helaan napas yang lain. Perlahan membuka menunya, dan hal pertama yang matanya lihat adalah harganya, dadanya hanya kembali mengencang. "Sangat mahal," Dia mengeluh kecil, dan Sehun hanya bersusah payah untuk memanggil pelayan. Makanannya terlihat lezat di menu, tapi tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan Sehun membayar lebih dari seribu untuknya. Dia mencari yang lebih murah, dan dia memilih sepiring nasi kari. Mendongak untuk bertemu tatapan Sehun, tuan muda berkata, "Kamu harus memesan lagi, aku mendengar bagaimana perutmu berbunyi di mobil." Itu membuat bayangan merah merona langsung muncul di kedua pipi Luhan, dia juga mengelus pelan perutnya di bawah meja. "Ini sudah cukup," protesnya, membuat Sehun mengiriminya tatapan tajam, yang sangat dingin. Matanya kembali ke buku menu sekali lagi, melihat pada harganya dibanding makanannya, dan sekali lagi dia mendesah. "Carbonara?" Matanya bertanya pada Sehun, dan si tuan muda bergumam, "Lalu? Pilih pencuci mulut."

"Ini sudah cukup, tidak perlu pencuci mulut." Dia bertekad, dan Sehun membuka menunya, seraya bibirnya mengulang pesanan Luhan pada pelayan. "Dan satu blueberry cheesecake." Lalu dia menutup menunya, meletakannya di meja saat pelayan itu berbisik. "Yang biasa untuk winenya?" Sehun mengangguk, "Yang biasa." Pelayan itu pergi, dan matanya menatap mata Luhan. Bibirnya tidak bisa membisikan apa-apa. Luhan merengek. "Tidak perlu sampai semua ini." Dia merengek protes. Restorannya berlampu remang, tenang walau pun hampir terisi dengan orang-orang dan riuh akan dentingan gelas dan garpu bertemu piring. Suasananya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman, kenyataan berada di tempat mewah di kelilingi orang-orang kaya. "Kenapa? Kau kelaparan jadi aku membawamu kemari."

Luhan merengek, menundukan kepalanya sebelum Sehun menempatkan sikunya di meja, tangannya terjulur untuk memegang dagu pianis itu dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tidak membuatku dalam masalah apa pun, aku senang akan hal ini." Matanya menunjukan kejujurannya, dan Luhan mendesah lega ketika makanannya datang. Semuanya terlihat _sangat_ lezat.. dan mungkin karena dia sudah hidup dengan mie untuk makan malam selama bertahun-tahun, dan ini waktunya untuk memegang sendoknya ke atas, mulai makan perlahan dari nasi ayam kari. Sebuah senandung kegembiraan keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan dia dengan cepat mengosongkan piringnya. Sehun terkekeh, "Kamu akan tersedak, hati-hati." Pianis itu melihat bagaimana ia perlahan menyesap winenya, dengan elegan meletakannya turun dan memberikan sebuah garpu untuk Luhan yang mengelap bibirnya, merasa sangat malu saat itu. "Kamu masih mempunyai dua piring yang harus diselesaikan, jangan terburu-buru."

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan Sehun bisa selembut ini, cukup perhatian untuk membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah. Mendesaknya untuk makan banyak dan menyakinkannya bahwa hanya dia yang akan membayarnya. Sehun juga meletakan segelas wine di sebelahnya, dan dia tidak ragu untuk meminumnya.

Luhan menyaksikan uang yang Sehun bayarkan, setelah terus-menerus menolak tawaran Luhan untuk membayarnya. Dia duduk di dalam mobil dengan canggung, memeluk tasnya dan terus menundukan kepalanya. "Um, terima kasih banyak atas makan malamnya." Dia tersenyum, "Itu sangat enak." Dia sudah bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun, Sehun bergumam. "Jika aku bisa membayarmu kembali dengan apa pun.." Sehun meletakan tangannya pada paha Luhan, sebelum pianis itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menepuknya saat limonya berhenti. "Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sungguh! Aku akan merasa lebih baik!" Dia memaksa, dan tuan muda melepaskan sebuah tawa akan hal itu, perlahan dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Hari itu Luhan hampir tidak bisa tidur, memiliki dua hal yang dia pikirkan dan salah satunya adalah soal pesta. Dia sampai ke ruang dansa lebih awal di pagi hari, setelah pikiran tentang tuan muda dan dansa indah yang ia tawarkan padanya tadi malam menyerbu kepalanya. Para pelayan sudah mulai sibuk, dan dia menyiapkan grand piano emas dan lembaran yang akan dia mainkan. Nyonya dari mansion memastikan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, ketika Luhan menelan segelas kopi keduanya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Jeongmin bertanya, dan Luhan memberikannya senyuman kecil. "Ya, aku hanya tidak tidur tadi malam." Dia ditawari gelas ketiga pada tengah hari, dan siang hari dia berdiri di depan cermin mansion untuk memperbaiki rambut dan setelannya. Ini terasa sedikit tidak nyaman, saat itulah ketika dia mulai memikirkan tentang tuan muda.

o

o

o

 **x.w:**

Introvert: seseorang yang lebih suka memikirkan dirinya sendiri dibanding orang lain.


	5. Bagian 4

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Ketika waktunya tiba Luhan memastikan dia terlihat tampan dan menarik di mata mereka, mata pengamat dari orang-orang kaya dengan pakaian indah di ruang dansa. Dia masuk dengan sebuah hormat, dan itu sudah menunjukan sebuah fakta bahwa ia bekerja untuk si pemilik mansion. Bagaimanapun, dia menangkap pandangan sekilas pada tuan muda, para perempuan yang mengelilinginya dan tatapan yang sama yang ia akan selalu berikan padanya. Dia hampir gemetar di tempatnya. Ruang dansa itu sunyi, hanya detak jantungnya yang keras, dan dorongan adrenalin melewati darahnya dengan kafein dalam kepalanya, menyuntikan setiap sel di otaknya dengan kewaspadaan. Segera sonata pertama dimainkan, yang lain dan yang lain dengan okestra kecil yang nyonya bawa. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ini akan sangat mudah, hanya dirinya bermain tanpa membuat kesalahan, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu cemas.

Ia berdiri perlahan, mengambil napas dalam beberapa kali ke paru-parunya sebelum nyonya itu mendatanginya dengan seorang pasangan, dia langsung tersenyum, dan menyapa mereka dengan sebuah bungkukan. "Ini pianis kami," Suaranya terdengar sangat bangga dan jelas, tanda bahwa dia bermain sangat baik. "Seorang pianis muda dan sangat bertalenta, aku menghargai atas fakta bahwa dia bekerja untukku. Dia benar-benar spesial." Luhan membuat gerakan cepat untuk membungkuk kepada wanita itu, dia berbinar bahagia, "Terima kasih, terima kasih, Nyonya!"

Dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang, wajah mereka berhias dengan ekspresi sombong. Dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebuah pesta akan sangat membosankan seperti ini, setidaknya untuknya. Dia mengambil gelas yang terlihat seperti sampanye, dan setelah dia mendapatkan istirahat kecilnya dia duduk kembali ke bangku, membuat seluruh ruang dansa terdiam. Dalam hitungan detik, hanya sebuah khayalan, nada yang memikat dari _Clair de Lune_ yang terdengar. Luhan bisa merasakan tulisan-tulisan musik dalam pikirannya, ia mengingat lagu ini lebih dari lagu yang lain, ditambah tatapan yang dia rasakan pada punggungnya. Tatapan yang sangat ia kenal. Sehun sudah menatapnya selama keseluruhan lagu, dan tidak pernah melewatkan perasaan romantis dan pikatan yang dalam dari setiap nadanya. Dan bagaimana Luhan memainkannya dengan tulus, mengirimkan setiap orang di ruangan ke dalam surga khayalan, dan karena melodi-melodi ini, nada yang tak berhenti yang tidak bisa ia hindari, Sehun merasa tenang.

Hanya suara tepuk tangan yang keras yang membawanya kembali pada kenyataan, Sehun bersumpah, hanya dirinya dan Luhan yang ada di sana. Luhan melihat bagaimana lengannya berada di pinggang seorang gadis, tapi Sehun bersaksi bahwa hati dan pikirannya hanya mengikuti si pianis muda. Ia mengakhiri pestanya dengan indah, dan dia duduk sendirian di ruang dansa, mengambil semua kertas-kertas itu kembali ke tasnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya untuk pergi. Dia terlalu pusing dan mengantuk karena dosis dari kafein yang ia dapat. "Apa kabar pianis tampan kita?" Dia mendengar suara sekali lagi, dan membenci fakta ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Dia hanya bergumam, tetapi matanya berkedip akan betapa menarik penampilan tuan mudanya. _Kenapa dia di sini?,_ Luhan bertanya pada diri sendiri. _Tapi seharusnya dia sibuk dengan salah satu gadis seperti biasanya.._

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah," Dia hampir tidak mendengar kalimatnya, ini sudah sangat larut. Luhan sekali lagi berdengung, dan Sehun duduk di bangku. Dia melihat bagaimana kepala pianis itu tanpa sadar bersandar pada lengannya, seraya tangannya mengelus paha si pianis dengan lembut. Mengirimnya ke alam mimpi dengan cepat, dan hal selanjutnya yang Luhan tahu punggungnya bertemu dengan permukaan yang sangat lembut. Bantal di bawah kepalanya terasa sangat lembut, dan ada tangan-tangan yang melucuti setelannya, ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melihat dan membuka matanya. Meskipun dia pergi ke alam mimpinya dengan tenang, dan tertidur nyenyak.

Dia menyadarinya setelah terbangun selama beberapa menit, meringkuk pada selimut yang terasa seperti bulu baginya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah kamarnya, dan ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Dia perlahan terduduk, memeluk selimutnya lebih erat sewaktu dia melihat dirinya hanya menggunakan jubah tidur dan dalaman. "Di mana ini?" Dia takut, dan dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tidak sampai sebuah pintu terbuka, dan Sehun yang berpakaian rapi muncul dan mulutnya menganga. Hal itu baru saja menghantam otaknya bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar tuan muda, dan dia mulai panik perlahan. "Kulihat akhirnya kau bangun." Luhan membelalakan matanya, melihat dia melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya pada seusatu, sebelum dia meletakan handuk yang terlipat dan pakaian di tempat tidur. "Ke-kenapa aku di sini?" Dia bertanya dengan suara malu dan pelan, Sehun tersenyum. "Kau jatuh tertidur tadi malam, aku membawamu kemari." Dia menjawab dengan suara lembut, "Ingat saat kamu bilang padaku kau menyukai tempat tidur hangat dan mandi busa, kupastikan aku memberikanmu itu." Dia ditarik berdiri, dengan sangat lembut, dan dibawa ke kamar mandi, sangat lembut. Tapi dia menolak, dia tidak bisa menerima semua itu. "Tidak, aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku itu tidak jauh dari sini!"

Sehun berdecak, "Sangat disayangkan, aku harus membuang semua air ini ke saluran pembuangan dan pekerjaan pelayan akan menjadi sia-sia." Dia membuat raut puas atas kata-katanya, dan Luhan kembali berpikir, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya menjadi sia-sia hanya karena tidak pantas. Dia menghentikan tuan muda dengan sebuah gerakan kecil dari kepalanya, mengangguk. "A.. aku akan mandi." Dia berbisik pelan, membuat seringai di wajah tuan muda dan membiarkannya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekarang ia sendirian, di dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang mewah. Dia yakin itu pertama kali baginya dan dia akan memastikan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Perlahan membuka pakaiannya, dan memasukan kakinya pertama kali, dengan sebuah desahan lembut ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam air hangat, memastikan dirinya tidak akan tertidur lagi seperti tadi malam, dia menyelesaikan mandinya hampir dengan cepat. Dan mengambil jubah mandi halus dan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi badannya.

Dia menemukan sweater yang dilipat bersama dengan sebuah celana, dan dia sudah tahu bahwa itu untuknya. Segera saat dia memakainya dia bersumpah itu mungkin hal terhangat yang pernah ada. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, ini terasa seperti dia berada di rumah.

Luhan pergi menuju dapur, dan memakan makan siangnya dalam diam, menghindari semua pertanyaan dari para pelayan sebisanya dan pergi ke ruang piano untuk memainkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk keluarga itu. Dan sebelum dia melupakannya dia mengambil uang keluar dari dalam dompetnya, dengan ketukan lembut dia berdiri di depan kamar tuan muda. Anak yang lebih muda membukanya setelah beberapa detik, Luhan bisa merasakan tenggorokannya mengencang saat bagaimana tuan muda mengeringkan rambutnya. Tatapannya yang tajam menusuknya dan alis tajamnya. "Siapa yang pergi mandi setelah makan siang?" Sehun melengkungkan alisnya atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, "Aku, aku terlambat untuk pertemuan di perusahaan, sesuatu telah mengalihkan perhatianku di tempat tidur tadi pagi." Luhan menatap lama, dan Sehun menatap balik lebih lama. Sampai pianis itu menelan salivanya, memutuskan untuk menatap lantai. Dia yang ada di tempat tidur tadi pagi, apa yang tuan muda maksud dia mendengkur? Tapi Luhan tidak pernah mendengkur. "Maafkan aku! Aku pasti sudah membuatmu dalam banyak masalah." Dia membungkuk, dan tawa Sehun membuatnya berdiri tegak. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku dalam masalah ketika aku menginginkanmu berada di sini? Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengetuk tadi?"

Ia terlalu mempesona, terlalu sempurna bagi Luhan untuk bertingkah normal di sekitarnya, dan terlalu lembut dengannya sejauh ini. Si pianis mengambil napas, dan menaikan tangannya, memberikan anak laki-laki itu uangnya. "Aku ingin membayar kembali makan malamku, ini." Semuanya terdiam saat itu, dan ketika Luhan mendongak dia melihat tuan muda sedang menahan tawanya. Dia menutupinya dengan kekehan kecil. "Apa kamu begitu ingin membayarnya kembali?" Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kamu mengajariku bermain piano untuk membayarnya?" Pianis itu tak menyangka. Tapi dia berseri-seri, menganggukan kepalanya cepat atas ide itu. "Tentu saja," katanya senang, "Aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarimu!"

Uang itu dipaksa kembali ke dalam dompetnya, dan sweater yang tetap di tubuhnya yang kecil. Jari-jarinya ditempatkan di atas tuts saat malam, ia memainkan lagu pendek namun lembut dari Liszt. Sosok yang muncul setelahnya dan tatapan yang sudah dikenalnya tidak memebuatnya terkejut, malahan dia duduk di antara kakinya setelah Sehun mengusulkannya. Tentu saja ini terasa sedikit aneh, ini juga terasa sangat menakutkan, tapi lebih mudah untuk mengajarinya seperti ini.

"Lagu yang kemarin," Sehun menyatakan kesukaannya pada lagu yang Luhan mainkan kemarin dan setelah berpikir lama untuk mencari tahu mana yang dimaksud, Luhan berseri ketika tahu itu adalah _Clair de lune_. Suara Sehun sangat dekat, dan napas hangatnya menabrak lehernya terus-menerus. Luhan gemetar, perlahan meletakan jarinya di atas jari Sehun. "Pertama kamu tekan ini," mulai si pianis dengan sebuah gumaman, "lalu ini, tapi mainkan dengan pelan, jangan tekan terlalu keras." Dia berseri ketika bermain, dan Sehun berdengung. Matanya terpejam pada ritmenya, dan ia mengambil kesempatan saat itu untuk menempatkan dagunya pada pundak Luhan. Semuanya terasa sangat tepat, sangat sempurna walau pun ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Matanya tertutup, hanya nada-nada yang mengalir ke dalam hatinya, di tambah; suara Luhan.

Setelah dia menyelesaikan lagunya Luhan merasakan bagaimana tangan di bawahnya berbalik dan mengenggam miliknya, meremasnya dengan lembut dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Tanganmu dingin.." Dia mendengar suara tuan muda di lehernya, dan dia meremang. "Me-mereka baik-baik saja." Dia berhenti cukup lama, tangan itu masih menggenggamnya, memberikannya kehangatan yang berlebihan. "Kita harus mengulanginya agar kamu bisa mengingatnya dengan baik." Nada suara si pianis yang bergetar terdengar sangat jelas, tapi Sehun hanya menjauhkan tangannya, meletakannya tangannya pada tuts tertentu dan membuka matanya untuk melihat bagaimana Luhan memainkan sonata indah dengan sangat pelan, dia mengulanginya tiga kali, dan satu jam penuh berlalu sebelum Luhan menahan kuapnya. Sehun dengan berani menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi, memberikannya kehangatan karena mereka benar-benar dingin. "Terima kasih." Pianis itu berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, dan mengambil tasnya ke pundaknya. "Kamu sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, Tuan muda. Tidak perlu berterima kasih." Dagunya dipegang dengan tiba-tiba, wajahnya ditengadakan. Matanya melebar sedikit. "Tidak perlu 'tuan muda' di antara kita sekarang, panggil Sehun."

Tak ada yang menduga akan kesunyian yang datang setelahnya, dan Luhan bersumpah ia merasakan ibu jari Sehun dengan lembut menyapu bibirnya ketika ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia menelan gumpalan dalam tenggorokannya dan mundur, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terlihat kasar, walau pun dia tidak bermaksud. Pianis itu membuat sebuah senyuman kecil yang bergetar, membungkuk, "T-tidak, aku harus menghormati tempatmu, Tu-Tuan muda." Dia gemetaran, mencengkram tali tasnya lebih erat sekarang. "A-aku harus pergi." Dia hampir berlari.

Hari berikutnya datang dengan sweater tercium seperti potongan baju baru, begitu juga celananya. Dia bahkan memastikan untuk menyetrika pakaian itu di laundry yang terlihat mahal di kota. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda di awal pagi, memeluk pakaian yang terlipat di lengannya. Dia mengetuk lagi ketika tuan muda tidak menjawab, mengira Sehun pasti sudah bangun karena ini hampir jam delapan. "Ada apa?" Dia mendengar suara berat tuan muda seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang kental dengan kantuk. Ia langsung menyesali keputusannya. "Umm, ini aku." Luhan berkata tidak yakin, matanya menuju kakinya di bawah. "Masuk." Itu terdengar lebih seperti sebuah perintah, dan sebagai jawabannya, tangannya diletakan di gagang pintu. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk, menampakan pemandangan dimana tuan muda mengacak rambutnya pelan dengan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan baik di tempat tidur, tuhan tahu seberapa merona pipinya akan pemandangan yang menunjukan dadanya. "Umm," dia memulai dengan sebuah gigitan di bibirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menundukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas pakaiannya, kupastikan untuk mencucinya dengan hati-hati." Dia meletakan mereka pada sebuah kursi, dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada matanya untuk melihat sedikit pria itu, tidak setelah ia bangkit seperti _Zeus_ dan helai demi helai rambut yang berjatuhan pada dahinya. "Tunggu," Dia terlihat sangat bodoh dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya, "Luhan!" dia tidak seharusnya masuk pada awalnya, sekarang dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan tak mengacuhkan tuan muda di dalam ruangnya.

o

o

o

 **x.w:** HunHan yang romantis-romantisan, saya yang malu-malu kucing hutan. Nikahin juga mereka lama-lama terus punya banyak anak-anak rusa /dor. Duh, rasanya pipi ini masih panas, /lap keringet pake boxer Sehun/


	6. Bagian 5

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

"Ya tuhan," Luhan menyadarinya ketika dia sedang menuruni tangga ke bawah, ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat ke pintu kamar tuan muda. Di sanalah dia sadar, harga dirinya. "Aku hanya akan menghindarinya." Pikirannya sudah menandai itu sebagai sebuah rencana, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu dia pergi ke bawah untuk meminum secangkir kopi hangat paginya yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Dan memainkan lagu pagi yang tenang untuk keluarga itu, seperti _With The Wind_ contohnya. Untuk rencana hari ini tak terlupakan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu kamar mandi jadi Sehun tidak bisa menemukannya. Jauh di dalam dia berdoa agar Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun pada nyonya betapa tidak sopan dirinya, karena tuan muda sudah banyak membantunya dan sangat lembut terhadapnya. Dia paling takut dipecat, karena siapa tahu.. Ia mungkin tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan; dan bekerja pada keluarga kaya ini jauh lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

Jemarinya dengan cepat memainkan nada terkahir untuk makan siang, dia meninggalkan tasnya di belakang dan bersembunyi ke dapur secepatnya, khususnya di belakang Yifan seorang pelayan yang tinggi; berjaga-jaga jika Sehun mencarinya. "Apa kamu bersembunyi dari seorang?" Dia memberikan sebuah tatapan dan Luhan berdengung bertanya, lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat perbedaan tinggi kita." Itu terlihat sangat jelas, tapi Yifan terlalu sibuk untuk berurusan dengan kebohongannya. Berbagai pikiran menyerang kepalanya, itu adalah alasan yang tak bisa diterima karena itu Luhan bersembunyi, dia bersembunyi dari rasa malu. Dia melamun dan menelan semua makan siangnya tanpa sadar, memberitahu Jeongmin untuk mengisi mangkuknya lagi dan pelayan itu tertawa kecil ketika ia kembali melamun. Bagaimana bisa dia berakhir dalam lubang dalam bersama dengan tuan muda? Bukankah dia orang yang membawa gadis kemari kapan pun nyonya pergi? Bukankah dia yang mengatakan betapa pemula dirinya?

Saat malam, pianis itu diam-diam kembali ke ruang piano. Matanya mencari sosok khusus agar dirinya tidak tertangkap. Dia menemukan tasnya tertutup dan lembarannya masih di rak. Perlahan ia duduk, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil pun dan perlahan mulai memainkan sesuatu untuk si keluarga. Ketika dia berhenti, dia bisa mendengar mereka tertawa di ruang makan, dan dia merasa telah sukses dalam misinya, ia memberikan beberapa energi pada acara makan mereka dan menyalakan sebuah lilin untuk mereka agar lebih dekat. Si pianis tersenyum. Tangannya terulur meraih tasnya untuk melipat lembarannya di dalam, dan dengan hati-hati menutup papan penutupnya. "Ketika tuan muda memberitahumu untuk menunggu, bukankah seharusnya kau menunggu?"

Papannya terjatuh, dan matanya melebar. Dia di sini, tuan muda akhirnya menemukannya. "Hmm, Luhan?" ia tidak bisa mendongak dan melihatnya, dia menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Uh.. aku ingin minta maaf, aku tidak bisa berpikir pagi ini, itu saja." Perlahan menutup tasnya dan meletakannya di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang mengacak rambutnya dan dia mengerang. Kekehan pelan mengikuti aksinya dan dia mendongak melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya, dia menelan ludah. "Tidak apa-apa," Oh, betapa lembutnya dia. Dan Luhan masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu alasan dibalik semua kebaikan ini.

Dia duduk di antara kaki kuatnya, sedikit merona. Tangannya diletakan pada tangan Sehun yang lebih besar dan mengeluarkan helaan napas sebelum memulai. Mereka terus bermain dan bermain, sampai Luhan mulai menjelaskan kembali cara memainkan lagunya jadi Sehun bisa mengingatnya. Tapi semua yang bisa Sehun ingat adalah kelembutan suaranya, wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berseri di antara nada-nada dan bentuk jari-jarinya, juga sentuhan lembut pada tangannya. Dia berhenti, dengan tiba-tiba melilitkan lengannya di sekitar sosok kecil yang duduk di antara kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara pundak dan lehernya. Dia berdengung, "Tolong lanjutkan," ia hampir memohon, Luhan terkejut akan sentuhannya. Dia behenti sesaat, akan sentuhan erat dari tuan muda di sekitar tubuhnya. Itu membuatnya merasakan banyak hal sekaligus, dan membuatnya sangat takut. Bagaimanapun, dia melanjutkan versinya yang biasa dari _Clair de lune._

Pianis itu menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari sentuhan tiba-tiba yang tuan muda berikan. Lengannya masih memeluknya erat, dan wajahnya masih ditenggelamkan. Sampai ia menyelesaikan sonata indahnya dan tuan muda itu masih tidak bergerak. Caranya bermain terasa sangat lamban, menit-menit yang berlalu terasa sangat lamban dan napas hangat Sehun yang terus menabrak lehernya dengan lembut, dia masih meremang. "T-Tuan muda," panggil si pianis, dengan bisikan, perlahan menutup papannya sekali lagi. "Umm," tidak terlalu yakin apa yang ingin dikatakan, si pianis menundukan kepalanya untuk melirik sekilas pada lengan yang memeluknya dengan erat, "Tinggalah sebentar lagi."

Dia melakukannya, ia menurutinya kali ini dan tetap tinggal. Matanya terpejam sebentar, dan itu menakutinya pada bagaimana ia memeluknya, sangat erat, ini terasa seperti ia putus asa padanya, sangat putus asa. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lengan yang sama mulai mengendur, memberitahunya bahwa dia bisa pergi dan dia berdiri, secepatnya untuk lari dari situasi itu. Tapi dirinya ditarik mendekat, menggunakan tangannya yang lain Sehun menghubungi supirnya. Suasanya terasa sangat berat di dalam mobil, dengan Sehun yang terus menutup mulutnya dan matanya yang memandangi jendela. Dan si pianis tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi, ia dibawa ke apartemennya dan ia pergi dengan sebuah uacapan pelan "Terima kasih banyak." Secepatnya mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari ke dalam wilayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan pembelajarannya akan diisi dengan banyak emosi yang dalam, dia dipeluk lagi keesokan harinya, dan itu tidak lagi begitu mengejutkan.

Sehun menyuruhnya untuk terus melanjutkan lagunya dan ia menurut, dia bisa merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan tuan mudanya dan napas hangatnya yang terus menerpa lehernya. Semua itu membuatnya merinding, dan merengek sepenuhnya pasrah. Tapi hal yang terjadi berikutnya menghancurkannya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, menghancurkan apa yang ia tuju dan menguburnya jauh ke dalam. Tekanan darahnya menurun dan matanya terbelalak lebar, jari-jarinya terasa berat dan dingin. Tuan muda itu memeluknya lebih erat, ketika dia menyelesaikan sonatanya yang biasa ia mainkan untuknya, dia bisa merasakan ia memisahkan bibir kecilnya untuk membiarkan beberapa kata keluar menuju lehernya. "Aku mencintaimu." Detak jantung Luhan sangat keras, keadaanya terasa sangat tidak nyata tapi detak jantungnya sendiri membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Mereka hanya terdiri dari tiga kata, tapi mereka terasa sangat berat, sama seperti suara Sehun. Sama seperti detak jantungnya. "Aku mencintaimu" Sehun menegaskannya dan tenggorokan Luhan terasa sangat sesak, ia dengan berani menjauhkan lengan yang memeluknya. Bangun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk pergi, "I-ini sudah sangat larut, aku harus pergi." Lengannya terkulai, dan itu semua yang Luhan lihat sebelum ia pergi.

o

o

o

 **x.w:** baru ada koneksi PC ha ha ha ha /ditendang


	7. Bagian 6

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras, sangat keras membuat lututnya gemetar di dalam taksi sampai si pengemudi harus bertanya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya terkejut, setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya ketika dia sampai di dalam apartemennya. Tidak mungkin, sangat tidak mungkin bahwa Sehun jatuh cinta padanya. Terlalu banyak alasan yang membuatnya mungkin. Dia menyandarkan diri ke pintu sebelum tasnya jatuh ke lantai, menundukan kepala sendiri penuh rasa malu.

Ini merupakan serangan panik yang berlanjut hingga tengah malam, dia tidak bisa tidur, hanya napas beratnya yang terdengar dan kejadian itu terus terulang lagi dan lagi di dalam kepalanya. Termasuk bagian saat ia menjauhkan lengan itu dari dirinya, dan mereka terjatuh dengan sangat buruk, bersama dengan dinding-dinding yang Sehun bangun di sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri keluar dari ruang piano setelah pianis itu dengan jelas menolaknya dengan cepat, mungkin dia hanya kabur, hatinya memberitahunya.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa lupa bagaimana cara mereka memeluknya, bagaimana jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat di dalam dadanya. Ia merasakannya saat betapa erat pelukannya, dan emosi Sehun membuatnya sesak napas. Ia merasakan mereka di sekitar lehernya.

Karena pagi tidak terlalu cerah baginya ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan dirinya di kafe yang ramai, melempar dirinya yang kecil ke pojok dan menembakan kafein ke dalam sistemnya, Luhan merasa seperti seorang suami yang putus asa pada istrinya yang baru saja meninggal. Dia muncul di mansion tepat waktu, duduk di bangku mewah seperti biasanya dan memainkan sebuah lagu pagi, lagu menyedihkan yang cocok dengan keadaannya yang kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu _four Klavierstücke_ merupakan lagu yang bagus untuk pagi hari.

Dia membangun tempurung lain, dan bersembunyi, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menonton para pelayan mengobrol dengan gembira di dapur. Dia kembali ke apartemen tanpa dosis tuan muda hariannya, dan mulai mendengarkan karya-karya dari Brahms. Mulai menghargai kesedihan dalam sonatanya dan kemurungan yang dalam juga keindahan dari sonatanya, ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Dan ketika waktunya untuk kembali ke mansion dia tidak pernah merasa sangat berat. Dia mulai menyeret paksa dirinya sendiri ke sana, dibanding semangatnya untuk bekerja yang dulu. Ia bisa melihatnya berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa, tapi bentuknya lebih dalam. _Hentikan, berhenti._ Sehun akan berteriak dalam pikirannya, hanya hatinya yang tahu perjuangannya pada nada-nada yang tak ada hentinya dan melodi-melodi yang memikat ini, pikirannya hanya bisa mengingat mereka jauh dalam hatinya.

Luhan tidak pernah memberikan perhatian dari mata rusanya. Ia tidak pernah berani untuk melangkah lebih dekat atau bahkan untuk menunggunya di ruang piano untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. Ia menjalani pekerjaannya dengan lebih profesional, tetapi bermain tiga kali sehari dimulai untuk meninggalkannya sia-sia dan membuat dia penuh dengan kesabaran. Sehun melangkah mendekat ketika makan malam, senyumannya kembali untuk waktu yang singkat saat Luhan menatapnya kembali di matanya, selama beberapa detik sebelum ia mengambilnya kembali. "Apa kita tetap melakukan latihan?" Pianis itu memegang kertasnya dengan gugup, "T-Tentu saja." Sebagai balasan, Sehun berdengung, dan Luhan dengan cepat pergi dengan alasan tidak ingin terlambat. Sehun juga tidak terlambat untuk datang, dia lebih memilih duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakan jemarinya pada akor tertentu. Sehun melengkungkan alisnya, "Kamu tidak duduk di sini?" Sehun menunjuk di antara kakinya dan Luhan berdeham ketika sebuah gumpalan tiba-tiba terbentuk di tenggorokannya. "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja dari sini." Itu tidak begitu bagus, Sehun seorang pemula dan dia tidak melakukannya dengan baik ketika Luhan memintanya untuk memainkan nada-nada tertentu, ia mengernyit. "Apa kamu memperhatikan saat kita latihan sebelumnya?" Tuan muda membiarkan sebuah kekehan keluar, "Tidak sama sekali." Dan si pianis melebarkan matanya terkejut, kedua alisnya hampir mencapai batas rambutnya dan Sehun terkekeh sekali lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku memperhatikan ketika kamu begitu dekat denganku?"

Telapak tangannya terasa berat, jemarinya gemetar sebelum Sehun mengambil mereka, menciumi mereka dengan lembut dan ia terkaget. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Pianis itu merasa sangat frustasi, seraya matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mata lembut dan penuh kasih milik Sehun. Sehun membawa tangannya ke atas, menangkup pipinya dan membelai tulang pipinya dengan sangat lembut, terlalu lembut dan ia tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak menyandar pada sentuhannya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada siapa pun sebelumnya, jantungku, Luhan, berdetak sangat keras kapan pun aku berada didekatmu dan ini sangat tidak nyaman, tapi di saat yang sama ini terasa sangat baik." Kepala si pianis sedikit tertunduk, kata-katanya terasa berat, dan cara Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lebih lembut dari yang lain. Dia bisa melihat bintang-bintang, seluruh alam semesta dipersembahkan kepadanya dalam tiga kata, tapi dia masih yakin untuk memilih perkerjaannya lebih dulu. "Tolong jangan lari," Suasananya terasa berat dengan detak jantungnya dan kata-katanya, yang tidak bisa melewatkan detakan jantung Luhan. "I-Ini hanya," Luhan mengambil napas dalam, menenangkan jemarinya yang gemetar sebelum perlahan menariknya menjauh dari genggaman tuan muda. "tidak baik." Dia hampir berbisik, "Tidak ada yang baik soal ini."

Dia benci betapa lemah dirinya, betapa pengecutnya ia, dan karena sentuhan-sentuhan itu ia hampir meleleh di tempat. Sehun dengan lembut membelai ibu jarinya pada bibirnya yang gemetar, menenangkannya seraya matanya dipusatkan pada mata Luhan. Mereka memohon untuk sebuah jawaban, dan siap mengubur dirinya di tanah jika Luhan memberikannya sebuah penolakan. "Kenapa tidak ada yang baik tentang ini? Apa cintaku untukmu sebuah dosa?" Bibir pianis itu terdiam, dengan ibu jari yang masih membelainya. "Katakan padaku, Luhan... apa yang membuatmu begitu menyangkalnya?" Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, karena ketika kapan pun ia mengangkat kepalanya kedua mata itu akan menembusnya, mengambil jiwanya keluar dan membuat kakinya kebakaran. Mereka hampir membeku, kedua tangannya dingin dan sebelum ia bisa menolak sepasang tangan yang lebih besar menggenggamnya. Memberikan mereka sebuah kehangatan. "I-Ini tidak benar," Ia mencoba mengambil napas dalam, ingin mengumpulkan beberapa kata dan mengakhirinya dengan baik, tapi ia kehabisan napas, dan kehabisan kata-kata. "M-Maksudku, aku datang kemari untuk bekerja.. dan aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu karena t-tujuan utama ku adalah bekerja." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Sehun terus-menerus mengelus jari-jarinya yang berwarna merah muda sekarang. "Kamu bisa terus bekerja di sini, tidak ada masalah dengan itu.. lagi pula, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mengalihkan ku dari pekerjaanku." Dia mencoba untuk menolak, untuk menahan diri tapi kalimatnya seperti hanya memiliki efek yang lemah. Ia berada dalam keadaan bingung, tetapi memang kapan pun Sehun membicarakan tentang perasaannya ia masuk ke dalam keadaan kebingungan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya sendiri dicintai oleh seorang di tempat yang sangat tinggi dan ia terkejut, dia dipeluk dan dibawa sangat dekat. Dia merasa sangat kecil dan entah bagaimana sangat aman dalam lengan itu. Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam, kehangatan membungkusnya seperti sebuah jaket. "Ini pertama kalinya bagi ku untuk jatuh cinta, setelah aku jatuh pada sihir yang kamu buat dengan kedua tanganmu." Ia membenci semuanya tentang momen ini, ia benci betapa erat dirinya dipeluk dan rasa putus asa dalam suara Sehun. Ia benci kata-katanya dan ia membencinya, ia sangat membenci Sehun. "Aku akan menunggu untukmu." Kalimat-kalimat itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari dan hari-harinya tenggelam karena terlalu banyak berpikir, lalu di sanalah dia, berjalan dengan rasa puas di wajahnya ke dalam mansion. Para pelayan menanyakan kehadirannya yang terlambat dan para mata keluarga yang heran pada lagu-lagu sedihnya, penyesalan terdalamnya yang ia takut untuk perlihatkan. Dia takut untuk menunjukan bagaimana matanya menatap ke bawah untuk menghindari tatapan sayang dari yang lain, ditambah tekanan yang ia dapat di pundaknya kapan pun dia berada di mansion.

Desahan napas panjang keluar melewati bibirnya, dan jari-jarinya berlari di antara rambutnya, saat Sehun memasuki ruang piano dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia duduk di bangku, dan mengikuti intruksinya dengan baik, sampai Luhan berada di antara kakinya, memberi tahunya untuk melihat gerakan jarinya terlebih dahulu, lalu hatinya. Tetapi dia terlalu teralihkan. Dia menutup matanya dan perlahan mengecup pundak si pianis saat ia bermain, dengan perlahan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar tubuhnya dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan permainannya.

Luhan melanjutkan dengan kerutan di bibirnya, mengakhirinya pelan dan meminta Sehun untuk memainkannya sebagai sebuah tes. Dia menonton bagaimana tuan muda menempatkan jemarinya pada tuts tertentu, dan perlahan memulai lagu yang sama hingga ia mencapai pertengahan, dan berhenti, untuk dilanjutkan oleh Luhan dengan senyuman tersembunyi. "Tadi sudah cukup bagus." Dia tidak pernah berhenti di tengah-tengah lagu, itu harus tetap dilanjutkan. Dia menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman senang, akhirnya melihat tuan mudanya dan peningkatan keterampilan pianonya, tapi dia berhenti. Senyumannya perlahan menghilang ketika dia melihatnya tersenyum sangat lebar, dengan kedua matanya yang berkelip bahagia setelah menjadi sangat gelap. Dia menyondong untuk mencium pipi kiri si pianis, lalu menariknya lagi dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar, hati Luhan tenggelam akan pemandangan itu.

Ia meneguk secangkir kafein di pagi berikutnya, pergi ke arah mansion dengan sepedanya. Ia bertemu dengannya, dan berhenti dengan senyuman yang sama yang tidak pernah muncul sampai kemarin malam. "Selamat pagi." Ia tidak bisa mengerti rasa sayang yang baru ini dalam suaranya, serta tatapannya yang terisi oleh rasa kagum untuk pianis satu-satunya. "Kemana senyumanmu yang biasanya pergi?" Luhan bisa merasakan kekecewaan, dan mungkin penyesalan dalam nanti sebelum ia memberikan senyuman ringan, satu yang kecil yang menghilang setelahnya. "Apa aku alasan dibalik menghilangnya mereka?" Dia tidak bisa membuat kata-kata, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Semua yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendengarkannya, nada berat namun halusnya dan suara yang menggelitik perutnya dengan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Dahinya dicium lembut, pipinya diusap perlahan dan ia hanya merengek. "Aku akan pastikan untuk membawa mereka kembali."

Tanpa pikiran berisik yang menyerang kepalanya, Luhan memainkan lagunya pada grand piano emas. Hanya nada-nada dari _Stay in Memory_ mengisi seluruh mansion, dinding-dinding kepalanya dan dunia yang ia kosongkan dalam pikirannya. Ia membaktikan dirinya pada piano, dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri sejak waktu yang sangat _sangat_ lama dulu di bawah melodi-melodi ini. Membuat surga yang ia nikmati, terpendam oleh semangatnya dan membuatnya telinganya ingin mendengar lebih. Akhir dari lembaran itu tertulis _Yiruma_ , jari-jarinya perlahan mulai gemetar ketika sebuah tangan mengusak rambutnya, dengan lembut membelai kepalanya. "Itu sangat indah," Sehun berbisik pelan, "terima kasih." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menurunkan papan penutup di atas tuts-tuts itu. "Terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan." Ia bisa merasakan senyuman Sehun, bersamaan dengan tangan-tangan yang mulai memijat kedua pundaknya dengan lembut . Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain membisikan dengan pelan Terima kasih di bawah napasnya ketika Sehun berhenti. Ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik kapan pun Sehun di sekitarnya, dan anak yang lain menyadari perbedaan dalam karakternya, ia mengambil udara yang penuh dengan racun dengan penyesalan pada diri sendiri.

"Dapatkan kita pergi makan bersama?" Pianis itu menundukan kepalanya lagi, ia bisa merasakan sebuah bibir di pelipisnya dan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya. "A-Aku sudah makan malam." Bohong, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghindarinya tanpa berbohong. "Oh, kalau begitu segelas anggur sudah cukup." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yakin, meletakan tali tasnya di pundaknya. "Aku sedikit lelah." Dengan lembut, kepalanya diangkat. Tatapan Sehun mendarat padanya. Dia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, tolong, biarkan aku memanggil supirku untukmu."

Ini terasa sangat canggung untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang ia berikan selama seluruh perjalanan, ia berdengung tidak yakin, perlahan menengokan kepalanya hanya untuk diperlihatkan sebuah senyuman. "Apa ada... Sesuatu?" Tangannya perlahan mengusak rambutnya dan memeriksa sisi kepalanya, Sehun tertawa kecil. "Hanya ada tanganmu." Ia menggapai dan mengambilnya dalam genggamannya yang mana Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa, ia menghela napas, dan senyuman Sehun merentang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sekarang tangan Luhan ada padanya, selama sisa perjalanan itu. Ketika mobilnya berhenti Sehun merengut sebentar, dan mengangkat tangan itu untuk menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Luhan hampir menarik diri atas aksi itu, "B-Bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan itu?" ia mengambil kesempatan momen itu untuk mengelus tangannya, urat-urat yang terlihat jelas dan jari-jarinya. "Apa itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" Dia melihat si pianis menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pikir Luhan baik-baik saja dengan itu dan membawanya pada kelegaan yang dalam, sampai Luhan berbisik. "Sedikit, tapi seharusnya kamu melakukan itu pada seorang wanita." Sehun terkekeh.

Ia melihat tepat di matanya, dan Luhan membuat suara berderak, perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena perasaanya. "Aku bisa menciumu di mana saja saat aku mencintai setiap inci dirimu." Pianis itu mulai gemetar, mengeluarkan desahan napas panjang dan mengambil tangannya menjauh. "A-Aku harus pergi." Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar pikirannya yang memberitahunya _Jangan tidak sopan_ , _jangan tidak sopan_. Bahkan ketika tuan muda itu mencondong untuk menangkup wajahnya suara itu masih mengulanginya sendiri. ia menempelkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya, dan tertawa pelan akan detak jantung Luhan yang cepat. "Jangan terlalu gugup." Tangannya datang untuk menepuk dadanya dengan lembut, membiarkannya pergi dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Ia berjaga, melihat jendela si pianis dengan sebuah senyuman redup namun hangat. Sampai jam tangannya tepat pada jam satu pagi hari, ia bisa melihat pertemuan pria pengantar dengan pianis yang masih terbangun itu di depan pagar, membawa sebuah tas minuman dan mie kacang hitam. "Jadi dia berbohong." Sehun tertawa pelan, ia mengambil teleponnya. Memanggil sembarangan restoran Cina terdekat untuk memesan serangkai makanan atas nama yang mereka hargai. _Aku akan membayar harganya dobel,_ akan membawanya pada jawaban yang ia mau. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah Luhan yang membelalakan matanya pada tas yang dibawa oleh si pengantar, dan menolak untuk menerima tip sedikit pun. Ia bisa melihat pada wajah puas yang dibuatnya, bahwa perutnya mungkin masih berbunyi karena aroma makanan. Sehun tersenyum puas, dan meminta supirnya untuk membawanya kembali. Hanya untuk membuatnya memiliki ia kembali, dalam pikirannya.


	8. Bagian 7

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Tuan muda berdiri di sebelah anak tangga, sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya karena akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya datang lebih awal ke mansion. Ia melangkah mendekat hanya untuk mencium aroma kafein yang kuat, ia berdehem. "Lain kali tidak perlu untuk memesan _double shot_." Pianis itu melengkungkan kedua alisnya, sebelum meletakan kopinya, mengambil napas dalam dan meletakan tasnya di bangku. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan makanan sebanyak itu yang dikirimkan padaku."

Si tuan muda memainkan kartu polosnya. Ia menengok ke sekeliling, sebelum melangkah mendekat. "Makanan apa?" Luhan tertawa kecil, dan sebagai balasan sebuah senyuman senang terlihat di wajah Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu, restauran itu mengirimiku banyak sekali makanan karena... aku seorang pelanggan spesial?" Ia tidak yakin, tapi pada waktu yang sama ia menebak Sehun yang sudah merencanakannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga tuan muda itu pandai berakting, dia mengusak rambutnya dan mengangkat dagunya, meminta sebuah senyuman sebelum ia pergi untuk makan pagi, dan Luhan tidak bisa percaya bagaimana seorang bisa menunjukan padanya banyak sekali rasa cinta tanpa berpikir untuk menyerah.

Sehun hanya menginginkan perasaannya untuk diketahui, dia ingin Luhan mencintainya juga, dan tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ini akan menjadi begitu sulit. Begitulah yang pianis itu pikirkan. Ibunya akan memulai sebuah topik, dan dia akan menjawabnya, menyatakan pendapatnya sebelum melamun sebentar seraya melodi-melodi itu mulai menyebar. Dia menjadi tenang, di surga yang tidak bisa dilihat namun bisa dirasakan di hatinya. Dia bisa merasakan setiap perasaan bahagia, kesedihan dan kemurungan dalam nadanya, dan dia bersumpah dia tidak bisa melewatkannya walau sehari.

Jadi itu bukanlah alasan ia mengunjunginya, dia mengetuk pintunya pada satu malam hanya untuk membiarkan pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan Luhan yang terkejut dengan bibir cantiknya yang membentuk huruf O, memakai pakaian santai yang menunjukan bagaimana kurusnya dia dari pada setelan dan pakaian mewah yang akan dia pakai saat ke mansion. "O-Oh." Ia melebarkan matanya pada orang yang tersenyum padanya dan melihat ke ruangan kecilnya, tidak boleh membiarkannya masuk sebelum dia mengambil jaketnya. "A-Ayo pergi ke kafe, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke ruanganku itu terlalu sempit." Ruangannya tidak cocok dengan tempat tuan muda, tapi Sehun bersikeras, mendorong Luhan masuk. Ia berdiri selama beberapa menit, melihat ruangan itu dengan tawa kecil. "Ini kamar yang kecil." Si pianis mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tidak cocok untuk duduk di sini." Tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba Luhan menyerah dan malahan menyiapkan secangkir teh, melihat Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakannya ke samping. Ia menonton Luhan dengan tatapan kagum, dan duduk seperti seorang pangeran. Luhan tidak bisa percaya bagaimana seorang bisa terlihat elegan saat melakukan hal-hal kecil. "Kenapa kamu datang kemari?" Si pianis bertanya kerutan di bibirnya, bukannya menyambut tuan muda dalam wilayah kecilnya. Dia meletakan cangkir teh itu di depannya dan menghela napas. "Aku datang untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu," Nada suaranya ringan, lembut, tapi Luhan menghela napasnya sekali lagi, menundukan kepalanya dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada tuan muda yang mulai membicarakan tentang perasaanya. Menunjukan rasa cintanya, kekagumannya pada semua yang Luhan lakukan. "Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku juga, aku ingin kamu merasakan bagaimana kerasnya jantungku berdetak untukmu, setiap hari."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, dua kali ketika Sehun melanjutkan untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia akan menunggu. Ia sudah membuatnya jelas bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, lalu ia mengantar Sehun pergi dengan sebuah kerutan. Pada hari lainnya ia tidak bisa memulai pelajarannya tanpa Sehun yang menyatakan perasaan padanya lagi, mengatakan gombalan dan hal romantis yang ia benci. Satu malam ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang cepat untuk makan malam, tapi seorang yang muncul di grand piano lebih cepat dari pada jemarinya. Dia terus memanggilnya agar mendongak, untuk menatapnya dan menjawabnya. "Lihat aku." Itu adalah sebuah perintah, Luhan bisa merasakannya tapi ia tetap menjaga kepalanya tertunduk, menatap tuts di bawah jari-jarinya sebelum kemejanya mendapat genggaman erat lalu ia mendongak, terkejut. Tuan muda mencium bibirnya dengan kasar setelah sukses mengambil perhatiannya, dan dia dengan lembut terus menggerakan bibirnya pada mereka, akhirnya mencicipi rasa manis dari bibirnya yang selalu dia mimpikan. Dia menjauh, setelah memotong udara dari paru-paru Luhan.

Ia ingin lebih, tapi apa yang ia lihat menyakiti dadanya dan membuat kepalan tanganya gemetar. Si pianis menundukan kepalanya, menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh seraya jemarinya bergetar di atas tuts piano. Dia tidak sanggup bergerak, sampai Sehun mendatangi bangkunya, mendekat untuk mencium pelipisnya dengan sangat lembut yang membuat dirinya sendiri terdorong ke lantai. "Jangan sentuh aku." Dia hampir berbisik, dengan ekspresi kerasnya yang sebentar lagi akan runtuh dan tergantikan oleh tangis. Dia tidak perlu berusah payah menebak tentang malam-malamnya yang akan datang, betapa tidak berperikemanusiaan yang akan dia rasakan terhadap Sehun dan betapa sesak dadanya sendiri akan rasakan, dia mengabaikan kelasnya, dan panggilan-panggilannya sebelum melangkah keluar dan memberitahunya untuk berhenti mengikuti, dengan sopan.

Sekali lagi ia makan siang dengan para pelayan, itu bukanlah hari baru yang berbeda. Hanya Sehun yang sedang pergi ke perusahaan dan ia harus mengambil kesempatan akan hal itu, ia pikir ia akan bertahan. Bukan karena ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang dia bawa pulang, saling mengunci lengan mereka dan berjalan ke ruang teh.

Ia merasa sangat buruk, matanya lebih terpaku pada lantai lalu seorang pelayan dikirimkan memerintahnya untuk memainkan sesuatu. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit karena telah dipermainkan, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Sehun adalah pria yang seperti itu. Seorang pemain, seorang penipu, walau pun mereka bahkan tidak bersama. Ia sudah dibohongi dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan sedikit pun rasa sakit?

Ketika ia berhenti memainkan lagu kelimanya hari itu dan bangkit berdiri, mendengarkan suara mereka di luar ia bisa melihatnya mencium tangannya, sama seperti bagaimana dia mencium tangan Luhan. Ia bisa melihat dia menatap matanya sebelum mengantarnya pergi setelah bersama cukup lama dengannya, dan tak seorang pun yang bisa menolak kecantikannya, Luhan tercabik-cabik di dalam dengan perlahan. Dan lebih tercabik ketika gadis itu terus mengunjunginya.

Ini merupakan malam yang suram, langitnya lebih gelap dari biasanya, hanya dirinya yang mencoba menahan tangis di matanya sebelum ia mendengar suara langkah kakinya, langkah kaki biasanya yang akan membawanya kapan pun dia dekat. Dan Luhan pergi, dengan cepat pergi dari situasi itu walau pun harus membuatnya meninggalkan beberapa lembarannya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan sendirinya, mengambil sepedanya dengan cepat untuk membawanya jauh, menjauh dengan tetesan deras air hujan dari langit. Ia terlambat sampai di apartemennya, basah kuyup dan tenggelam dalam lautan emosinya sendiri. Tak seorang pun bisa menyelamatkannya selain tempat tidur kecilnya di tengah kamar, ia siap menghabiskan malamnya menangis, dengan rasa sakit tiada tara di dadanya, ia sudah berkahir. Pagi berikutnya ia tidak bisa merasa lebih baik.

Dia hanya dibawakan segelas teh sebagai sebuah tawaran, dan sebuah tepukan pada punggungnya ketika dia terus mengurung dirina di ruang piano. Dia hanya akan keluar ketika ia kembali di malam hari, saat seluruh mansion dalam keadaan sunyi dan langkah-langkahnya akan terdengar keras. Luhan mengerutkan dahi, ia mengambil tasnya setelah makan malam untuk pergi. Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya kapan pun waktunya. Dan pada hari berikutnya tercekik oleh depresi berkepanjangan. Ia duduk sendirian di malam hari, sebuah pikiran mengganggu kepalanya. Ia meraih teleponnya, menelpon sisa temannya yang masih berada di sisinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa ragu untuk berdandan ketika mereka mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat khusus. Dia berpesta dengan keras, ia minum banyak sekali dan hal yang tidak ia kira ketika dirinya turun dari mobil temannya, mengatur cepat janji lainnya sebelum senyumnya terjatuh ketika melihat Sehun duduk di anak tangga dengan sebuah ekspresi keras. Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk menghindar, tapi Sehun menahan kedua bahunya, mencium aromanya yang menguar tentang alkohol, dan Sehun menggeram. "Apa kau pergi ke klub?" Dia melangkah mundur, melihat celana ketat yang Luhan pakai setelah medengarkan intruksi dari temannya, dan baju tanpa lengan, Sehun mengeluarkan geraman lain. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Si pianis menatapnya tajam, berbisik sebelum mendorongnya menjauh. "Kamu dan seluruh kebohonganmu."

Ia merasakan si pianis menepis tangannya menjauh, ia melihatnya terjatuh dan melotot padanya tanpa sopan santun. "Kupikir kau serius dengan semua itu ketika sebenarnya kau terus melihat pada _gadis-gadismu_! Kau sungguh seorang _player_ , kau banyak berbohong padaku bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!" ia mencoba menenangkannya, sebelum menjelaskannya dengan tenang. Itu hanya membawa Luhan ke tngkat kemarahan yang baru, dia melangkah mundur, kata _Player_ dan _Pembohong_ terus diulang, dan Sehun merasa seperti seluruh dunia dimatikan ketika Luhan pergi, mengatakan pada Sehun untuk jangan pernah mengikutinya lagi.

Ia hanya tidur sedikit, berpikir banyak dan terus menangis. Ia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menjelaskannya, ia tahu Luhan tidak akan pernah menjawab lewat pesan, atau pun surat. Dan saat ruangan piano tetap kosong selama beberapa hari, saat itulah ketika hatinya mulai tenggelam dalam kecemasan. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, dan mansion itu terasa seperti penjara tanpa nada-nada yang pianis itu mainkan. Ia merasa tersesat, terpenjara oleh dunianya yang tak pernah berhenti berpikir. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah kakinya yang menyeretnya ke sebuah bangunan yang supirnya telah membawanya mendekat. Ia mengetuk sekali, dua kali dan hampir tiga kali sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar tercekik. Pintunya terbuka dan Luhan yang terlihat tak bernyawa muncul. Dia berdiri dengan gemetar, berpegangan pada sisi pintu dengan satu tangan sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah batuk. "A-apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Suaranya pecah dalam cemas, matanya dengan cepat berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba untuk menahannya berdiri sebelum pianis itu melangkah ke belakang. "A-aku baik." Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja, suaranya tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. "Pergilah, kamu bisa sakit jika tetap di sini terlalu lama."

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana bergetar sosoknya ketika berbalik untuk mengambil tisu, bagaimana merah matanya karena mengeluarkan tangis kelelahan dan stres. "Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu, aku tidak akan kembali sampai aku merawatmu." Ia melihat sekilas sebuah kerutan, sebelum menghilang perlahan. "K-kubilang aku baik-baik saja, aku akan merawat diriku sendiri," Dia berbaring di tempat tidur dengan sebuah erangan, karena dia tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama. Dia meraih kotak tisu sebelum Sehun melepaskan jaketnya, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk baru dan memasukannya bersama air dingin ke sebuah baskom. "Jangan bergerak," Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lagi, "tetap begini." Matanya terpejam, dia bisa merasakan dingin dari handuk yang ada di dahinya. Kehangatan yang menabrak tubuhnya saat Sehun mulai memijat lengan dan kakinya. "Apa kamu sudah makan?" Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya, tangannya memegang selimutnya dengan erat.

"A-aku bilang p-per-"

"Apa kamu sudah makan?" ia memotongnya sebelum menatapnya dengan dua mata khawatir, merasakan sensasi kantuk dalam sistemnya sebelum Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menutup matanya perlahan. Sehun menatap lama, ia melihat kelopak mata yang tertutup itu sampai handuknya menghangat. Tangannya tidak bisa meninggalkan tubuh yang hampir tidak bernyawa itu di tempat tidur yang kecil, ia mengambil kesempatan atas tidurnya untuk menggendongnya dan membawanya ke mansion tanpa seorang pun tahu. Dia meminta sebuah sup hangat, semangkuk buah yang sudah diiris rapi dan segelas air. Jadi ketika Luhan bangun setidaknya selera makannya akan berada di atas lima.

Ia menunggu seraya dokter yang dipanggilnya memeriksa tubuh yang tertidur dengan tangan yang lembut, "Ini demam, dia demam karena kelelahan yang membuatnya lemah baru-baru ini." Jawabnya, Sehun mendongak, mengantarnya pergi dengan sebuah anggukan atas intruksinya. _Biarkan saja dia beristirahat untuk beberapa hari dia akan baik-baik saja._

Bagaimanapun, si pianis terbangun setelah makanan datang, merasakan aroma yang memenuhi kamar dan melihat handuknya digantikan dengan yang lebih dingin. Ia ditidurkan pada tempat tidur yang nyaman, hangat, serta tangan yang mengelusnya sebelum ia mendongak, dan disambut oleh senyum lebar dari bibir Sehun yang ia benci lebih dari apa pun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia dihentikan dengan sebuah ciuman di tangannya, ia terlalu lemah untuk berbuat apa-apa, terlalu lemah untuk menyeret tubuhnya bangun dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari kamar _terkutuk_ ini. "Kamu harus makan ini sebelum kembali tidur." Dia terlalu perhatian, terlalu lembut untuk mendudukannya pada sandaran dan menyuapinya sup hangat yang tidak ia tolak.

Layar plasma itu memperlihatkannya adegan berbeda dari drama yang dimainkan, ia mengalihkan dirinya sendiri setelah Sehun bersikeras padanya untuk minum obat yang seorang pelayan bawakan dari dokter. Tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik, "Aku tahu itu karena diriku." Pengakuan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada tenggorokannya saat menelan, matanya menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun menghindari pandangannya, hanya bekerja untuk menyuapinya dengan buah dan menggenggam tangannya hanya sebentar. "Aku sudah terlalu jauh." Dia tertawa kecil, menundukan kepalanya seraya Luhan mengunyah perlahan potongan apel dalam mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh." Walau pun ia tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kalimat penolakan, Luhan menyadari senyuman redupnya yang memiliki kebahagiaan ketika ia berbaring, memiliki seorang yang dia cintai di dalam kamarnya sendiri dan di antara lengannya. Tapi Luhan tidak berkata apa pun pada hari berikutnya, ia terus memakan makanan yang Sehun bawakan untuknya dan menyambut senyumannya, pelukan-pelukan tak terduga yang akan Sehun berikan padanya. "Cepatlah sembuh dan buat sihirmu sekali lagi." Itu merupakan motivasi yang besar, dan sangat menakjubkan bagaimana yang lainnya peduli tentangnya lebih dari yang lain. Ia akan tersenyum sedikit saat Sehun melihat pada jam dan berbisik lembut "Oh! Sudah waktunya untuk obatmu." Ia mendengarkan ceritanya, penjelasannya atas semuanya dan gadis-gadis itu yang terus dia bawa, yang ternyata adalah sepupunya, saudara dan anak perempuan dari teman-teman ibunya.

Dia sangat terkesan, dan dia sangat menyukai kecupan-kecupan kecil yang Sehun berikan pada dahi atau tangannya. Lututnya akan semakin lemas, dan detak jantungnya akan semakin cepat. Ketika dia merasa lebih baik dia mengenakan pakaian yang Sehun berikan untuknya, berjinjit untuk mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar lehernya, menghirup aroma wanginya dan membisikan beberapa kata pada lehernya. "Terima kasih banyak," Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut, "aku sudah membuatmu dalam banyak masalah." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengalungkan lengannya kembali di sekitar tubuhnya yang kecil di antara lengannya dan membawanya untuk lebih dekat. "Aku menginginkannya." I

a menegaskan dengan senyuman senang, Luhan mendesah, memeluknya lebih erat hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di pundaknya. "Gosh aku mencintaimu," dadanya sakit, telapak tangannya mengusap rambut hitam tebal Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

o

o

o

 **x.w:** Playlist: Kyuhyun - A Million Pieces, Say Yes - Seventeen, duh, baper ahh...


	9. Bagian 8

I do not own the story!

 **copyright © 2015 Adagio by inkills (AFF)**

 _translated by Xiao Wa (June 25, 2016)_

Enjoy~

o

o

o

Ia tidak pernah menduga hal berikutnya yang akan ia dapat adalah sebuah ciuman tepat di sebelah bibirnya. Sebuah pelukan erat dan pernyataan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya beberapa pengakuan pada hari berikutnya. Sepanjang hari ia terus mendapatkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya, karena apa yang ia temukan di pagi hari di sebelah piano membuatnya merasakan semua jenis kebahagiaan. Sehun menuliskan sebuah surat gombalan dengan sebuah kartu yang tertempel pada buket bunga besar.

Lagu yang dia mainkan romantis, mempesona dan semua menikmatinya seperti Sehun. Saat awal malam ketika ia menghabiskan makan malamnya cepat, ia terburu-buru ke ruang piano di mana ia bisa menemukan pianis cantik yang masih memainkan sebuah lagu. Jari-jarinya menyusuri rambutnya, dan melihat sekilas senyumannya. Sehun mendekat lalu mengangkatnya agar duduk di pangkuannya, dan sekarang dia mengakhiri lagunya dengan indah kepalanya menunduk malu akan aksinya. Tangannya digenggam dengan erat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Apa kamu akhirnya akan memberikanku sebuah kesempatan?" Si pianis menganggukan kepalanya, perlahan tenggelam dalam pangkuan lainnya sebelum kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping. "Aku sangat senang, Luhan." Tuan muda berbisik, "Aku sangat senang akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan."

Ia bersumpah hari berikutnya ia meleleh seperti mentega di bawah matahari. Kapan pun ia menyelesaikan permainannya di malam hari ia akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya, dan dagunya yang diangkat dengan lembut. Kapan pun ia datang di pagi hari ia akan disambut oleh senyuman Sehun, pelukannya yang menghujaninya dengan kehangatan. Sehun yang terus berusaha untuk membawanya ke restoran mewah untuk berkencan, memberinya makanan yang paling enak yang dapat dia pikirkan dan membawanya ke tempat-tempat di mana hanya mereka bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tangannya dicium, seraya Sehun membawanya ke meja di samping jendela. Dia tersenyum malu-malu, dan memesan apa yang dia lihat lezat. Sebelum tangannya dicium untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa aku sukses membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan menggunakan uangku?" Luhan tertawa, menarik tangannya kembali dan menyesap anggur mereka yang seperti biasanya. "Ya." Ia membiarkan sebuah senyuman mengambil alih bibirnya, dan sebelum dia melewatkannya dia menangkup dagunya pelan. Mendekatkan dirinya untuk menjilat tetesan anggur yang akan Luhan jilat dari bibirnya, jilatan sederhana berubah menjadi ciuman pelan penuh gairah dan Luhan tidak menolaknya. Ia tenggelam dalam romantisme yang Sehun limpahkan padanya, dan tak pernah berpikir hidupnya akan menggambarkan dunia yang hanya bisa ditemukan dalam musik klasik.

Dia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya. Mengikutinya menuju lift, dimana senyum menjanjikan Sehun terbentuk untuknya. Ia membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, dan Luhan baru saja mengetahui bahwa restoran itu hanya bagian dari hotel bintang lima. Semuanya terlihat mewah, mahal dan ia takut jika ia menyentuh sesuatu itu akan terjatuh. Sehun tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangnya, mengelilinginya dengan pelukan belakang yang hangat sebelum mendekat untuk berbisik. "Bolehkah aku bercinta denganmu?" lengannya mengunci Luhan di antara mereka, saat pianis itu hanya bisa membiarkan senyumannya meluas. Ia membalikan badannya, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Setiap kali ia melihat matanya jantungnya berdetak cepat, seluruh dirinya bergetar akan jumlah cinta yang tuan muda punya untuknya. "Boleh."

Yang lebih tinggi menyandar untuk mencium kening, hidung dan berakhir pada bibirnya di mana ia memasukan lidahnya. Bibir Luhan berkilat dengan air liur, dan ketika dia menarik menjauh ia membaringkannya pada kasur yang selembut sutra. Ia bernapas dengan berat, ia sangat gugup dan ini bukanlah kali pertamanya. Hanya saja ia akan membiarkan tangan-tangan penuh dosa itu menyentuh setiap inci dirinya, menelanjanginya seperti sekarang. Ia merengek ketika udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya, membantu pria satunya untuk melepas pakaiannya sampai dia telanjang di bawahnya. Sehun tersenyum, tangannya perlahan membelai setiap bagian, setiap inci dengan tatapan kagum pada setiap bagian tubuh dari pianis itu. "Jangan melihatku terlalu lama." Pianis itu berbisik malu, dan menarik sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kamu terlalu indah aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihatmu." Sehun terkekeh, dan mengambil bantalnya menjauh, ia menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan bawah, terus-menerus seraya Luhan merengek karena rasa merinding di punggungnya. Tangan Sehun menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan cepat, dan sekali lagi menindih kulit susu si pianis.

Napasnya menabrak dadanya, bibirnya menarik puting susu merah muda itu ke mulutnya. Berulang-ulang menjilati pucuknya dan membuatnya lebih merekah, sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan beberapa gigitan di tulang selangkanya yang terlihat jelas. "Sehun," Dia memanggil namanya sekali, mengangkat pinggangnya agar Sehun dapat melihat hal yang sudah dia buat. Kejantanannya menempel pada perutnya dengan keras, dan Sehun tertawa pelan. Jari-jarinya melingkar pada batang kecil itu dan menggerakannya ke atas dan bawah berulang kali. Cairannya mulai keluar, dan Sehun tersenyum lebih banyak lagi. Ia melihat bagaimana kepala Luhan perlahan mengejang akan sentuhannya, serta jari kakinya yang menggulung. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan perlahan memasukan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya, menelan semuanya sampi penis itu mencapai tenggorokannya. Luhan tersentak, punggungnya melengkung dan tangannya meremat rambut Sehun kencang. "Ya tuhan," dia melemparkan kepalanya kembali ketika yang lain memulai untuk menggerakan kepalanya perlahan sebagai awal, tapi kemudian mempercepatnya sampai erangan keras Luhan bisa didengar. Yang lain menarik menjauh, ia tidak mau Luhan mencapai puncak nafsunya dengan cepat. Ia menaikan kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan pada seluruh tubuh cantik laki-laki itu, dan terkahir menggapai bibirnya yang diciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

Semburat merah muda bisa dilihat di pipi Luhan ketika Sehun menyender mendekat, lalu mulai menggesekan kejantanannya pada milik Luhan yang terbungkus air liur. Ia memaksa mengangkat kepala Luhan dari dagunya, menatap matanya sebelum pria itu menutup keduanya, dan maju untuk menciumnya dengan lembut dan pelan tanpa malu. Sehun hampir memekik girang, tangannya menuju rambut Luhan, lalu mendorongnya meminta lebih.

Pria di bawahnya menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa waktu dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya, menginginkan lebih untuk penisnya kerasnya yang sudah basah oleh cairan. Tapi Sehun berhenti, perlahan ia melebarkan kakinya dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang lalu didorong masuk. Pertama satu lalu dua, ada tiga jari ketika laki-laki itu terus menggeliat, mengerang untuk lebih. Tuan muda menariknya keluar, tersenyum pada pianis yang mendesah kehilangan. Tapi ia menggantikannya dengan penisnya, seraya ia terus menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan, ia baru memasukan setengahnya, memberikan beberapa tusukan di saat yang sama untuk mendorongnya masuk lebih dalam, lebih dalam sampai semuanya masuk. Tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan yang gelisah, menahannya seraya menusuknya perlahan diawal lalu mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Pianis itu memeluknya, kuku-kukunya menggambar garis-garis merah pada punggung tegapnya dan bibirnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak erangan, lebih banyak teriakan ketika ia mengenai sesuatu di dalamnya. "Lagi." Dia mengeram, air matanya jatuh atas kenikmatan yang dulu dia larang untuk dirinya. "Lebih keras, lebih cepat." Tuan muda menurutinya, menahan pinggangnya lebih erat dan memberikannya tusukan tajam di dalam yang mana membuat Luhan berteriak. Sehun pikir akhirnya dia menemukan hal yang lebih indah dibanding nada-nada yang Luhan buat, dan itu adalah erangan Luhan sendiri.

Dia ingin lebih, dan ia memberikannya lebih banyak. Ketika dia bangun di pagi hari hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyuman lembut milik Sehun, dan tangannya yang terus membelai rambutnya penuh cinta. "Selamat pagi." Dia berbisik, Luhan tersenyum kembali, mendekat untuk sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirnya sebelum berbisik. "Selamat pagi." Tiba-tiba, tangan Sehun bergerak naik ke kulitnya, memeluknya dengan lembut di bawahnya seraya ia naik ke atas. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir Luhan setelah dia mendesah, tangan kecilnya terulur untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. Ia menatap untuk waktu yang lama, dan akhirnya berpikir bahwa ia suka melihat wajah Sehun setiap pagi, ia senang hati untuk menerima lebih banyak ciuman, lebih banyak pernyataannya yang tak pernah berhenti. Ia berbisik, suaranya mengumpulkan semua romantisme yang ia pelajari dalam klasikal. "Aku mencintaimu."

o

o

o

 **x.w:** Ha ha ha, /elap keringet/ ada vanilla smutnya, manis banget /ketawa mesum/ Dan akhirnya Adagio tamat! REVIEWNYA SEMUANYA~~~~ /tebar kolor Sehun untuk yang kesekian kali/

Project selanjutnya saya mau buat remake hunhan dari sebuah novel, ini kisah horor, udah bocorannya gitu aja...


End file.
